Darkness Rising
by Mecha74
Summary: The most terrible monster in existense is returning, and the blood of heroes will stain his hands. A WWE Undertaker & Kane Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, Buffy, Angel, Lilo & Stitch, Dragonball Z crossover. Angel season 4 and an alternate Buffy season 7.
1. The adventure begins

I wrote this several years ago, hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DARKNESS RISING

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He waits...

Amidst the flames...

Amidst the suffering...

In the center of Hell...

He has grown strong...

He has spat in the face of the devil himself...

He fears nothing...

And somehow he knows...

That soon...he will be free...

And when he comes at last...he will bring Hell with him.

xxxxxxxx

Location: Tokyo, the Bay area.

The Undertaker at his max height of 300 feet stands before Tokyo Bay amidst what is popularly referred to as the Bay district. The buildings here barely reach above Taker's knees. They're made up of several small businesses, fish markets, and living quarters. Behind Taker though probably no more than a mile inland is the beginning of the metropolitan area, the heart of Tokyo itself. The city thankfully had already been evacuated.

He awaits an adversary like no other, and faces possibly his own death.

As he continues his silent vigil the Undertaker reflects back on his life and his brother's.

Both the Undertaker and Kane discovered as children that they were not like other human beings. This was to bring forth great hatred, and fear from others around them. After the fire that claimed their parents lives and their home, they had ended up in several orphanages where this fear and hatred was only further nurtured by those who did not understand what they were. But as they grew their powers grew, and they were eventually able to protect themselves from those that wished them harm.

Then they learned that Paul Bearer, the supposed friend of their family had started the fire that had ruined their lives and that on top of that he wasn't even human. He was an alien servant of the demented cyborg scientist Borgos. He was a twisted being who was once a brilliant scientist in a distant galaxy, a lab accident left him maimed, deformed and completely insane. All that remains of his organic body now is his brain inside of a cyborg body. Now devoid of conscience, reason or morality he uses the skills inside his twisted mind to create and control monsters and horrific abominations of any and every kind. Any chance to cause death, destruction and suffering is something he takes advantage of without hesitation. He has no higher motivation or purpose than simply his own sick enjoyment of misery.

Borgos knew early on just how powerful the two brothers could become and wanted them under his thrall. He succeeded in poisoning Kane against his brother by making him think that it was Taker who had started the fire instead of Paul. This resulted in a titanic battle that saw Kane defeat his brother and send him hurtling out to sea with a powerful energy blast. Nearly dead and drifting, the Undertaker washed ashore on Infant Island, where the Cosmos used their power to heal both his broken body and his spirit.

Once this was done he tracked down Borgos and freed his brother from his control, revealing in the process that Borgos had lied to him. Though their enemy escaped the Undertaker was still able to take Kane back to Infant Island, where the seeds of Borgos' evil were eventually wiped from his mind. Another thing that helped to heal Kane's psyche was a girl named Mya, eventually they fell in love.

There would be many battles and adventures that would follow against countless enemies like Gotanozoa, Gudis and a resurrected uber Gorsa.

So now it has come to pass and the Undertaker looks out across the open sea wondering if this will be his last battle. It is times like this that he is glad Kane has not yet mastered the art of teleporting, he and Mya would be safe on Infant island with the Cosmos. But no sooner than he thinks of them they suddenly speak to him telepathically.

"Penny for your thoughts Undertaker." The Cosmos ask.

"Just thinking of Kane and Mya and how they will hopefully live happily on Infant island far into the future...why do you ask?"

Taker can then hear the Cosmos sigh slightly before speaking again.

"You know it's funny you should mention Kane..." the Cosmos begin to say as Taker suddenly spots something flying in from the distance.

He squints his eyes for a better look as the object in question gets closer. Taker groans aloud when he realizes what or more precisely who it is.

"Cosmos tell me you didn't." he moans as finally coming into view is Mothra...with Kane at his normal human size riding on her back, Mya is there as well closely huddled next to Kane.

The Undertaker just hangs his head.

"Why Cosmos? Why?"

"We are sorry Undertaker but Kane vowed to fight alongside you and more so we, as well as Mothra, and Mya support his decision wholeheartedly."

Mothra slowly and gently lands nearby as Kane and Mya begin to dismount.

"You cannot defeat this enemy alone, the earth needs both of you together to defend her and it will take the both of you together to surmount this challenge." the Cosmos go on.

Kane and Mya finally make it off of Mothra and onto the ground. Kane prepares to enlarge size to match Taker's but before doing so Kane unmasks briefly to share a passionate embrace and a kiss with Mya. She holds onto him tightly not wanting to let go, she knows that against what they're facing it could mean death for both her true love and his valiant brother. She begins to sob in his arms not wanting to accept the reality of what is about to happen. But as he has done before Kane gently wipes away her tears as he gazes longingly upon her.

"Mya we consented to your wish to witness what will happen here but from this point on it must be done from a safe distance." the Cosmos intercede as a portal opens near Mya.

She glances over at it for a moment before looking back at Kane who gestures for her to step through it. She embraces Kane one more time before starting towards the portal. Neither Kane or the Undertaker take their eyes off her as she enters it. Once through she is teleported to a high wooded hillside far enough away to be safe yet still be able to see everything that transpires. From her vantage point she can see the Undertaker and then Kane too as he hits his max size as well. The two brothers turn to one another and clasp arms in a form similar to that of an Indian handshake.

"Never could take no for an answer could you little brother." Taker jokingly smiles.

Kane just shakes his head no, if Taker didn't know any better he could swear Kane was smiling too underneath his garish mask.

"Very well then. Whatever our fate may be we will face it together. And whether we live or die we shall give our opponent a fight he won't soon forget." Taker swears.

And as if the Undertaker's words were actually heard an incredible beast suddenly explodes with a roar from Tokyo Bay as he rises from the depths. Taker and Kane's heads instantly snap over in the direction of the sound as the wake from his thunderous emergence sends tsunamis crashing into the bay which capsize a few stray boats that have been left in the dock.

Godzilla…had returned.

But not the original. The original had died after his battle with Destroyah as a result of an internal meltdown. The kaiju then known as 'Junior' then absorbed the radiation to become even larger and more powerful than the previous Godzilla. From the time it was an infant until now this new Godzilla remembers the original as his guardian, his protector, and yes as crazy as it sounds, even a father. This new king of the monsters had strong emotions, partially nurtured ironically by the same life forms that tried to destroy his foster parent. Though it was the first Godzilla's own out of control radioactivity that resulted in his meltdown all this new Godzilla can remember is the JSDF firing their freeze beams and rockets as the original kaiju king disintegrated into nothingness. That image remains for ever transfixed in his mind and he will never forgive the humans for what he believes they have done. He has now returned to Japan to exact a cold vengeance that will not be denied.

The Undertaker clinches his fists while Kane throws his hair back to get a better look at their challenger wading ashore. Mothra hovers nearby, Taker telepathically asks her to stay clear of the battle, she reluctantly agrees.

Meanwhile a psionic image of the Cosmos materializes next to Mya to behold the confrontation as well. Godzilla finally lumbers ashore, after four long years the mightiest monster in the history of the world returns to Japanese soil. Another deafening roar signals his arrival on the mainland as Taker and Kane look on. The trio then engage in a tense stare down, Godzilla eyes his opponents carefully as he moves slowly closer. He can indeed sense tremendous power emanating from the both of them, but he'll be damned if he lets that stop him.

The brief stare down is ended when Godzilla fires off his radioactive breath sending both Taker and Kane diving in different directions. Kane draws Godzilla's fire as Taker teleports, he reappears right in front of Godzilla and slams his right fist down releasing the attack Taker likes to call his energy shockwave. It backs Godzilla up slightly who then looks down at Taker with a bemused expression as if saying "you gotta be kidding me."

Taker suddenly feels very foolish as the towering giant bears its vehement stare down upon him.

"...oh boy." Taker manages to mummer just before Godzilla nails him with his nuclear pulse!

KAZOW!

Kane jumps high as Taker flies through the air, catching him before he can hit the ground. Once the both of them are down Kane ducks, rolls, and comes up right in Godzilla's face with his inferno attack. Kane quickly lifts his arms up and then brings them back down using his powers to trigger an explosive firestorm right under Godzilla's feet. This attack too moves the behemoth slightly but like Taker's scenario it seems to annoy him more than anything else.

SHOOM!

Kane gets a full frontal breath blast for his trouble, this time its Taker who gets to do the catching. It is becoming painfully obvious that one-on-ones with Godzilla just aren't going to cut it, so the brothers opt for tandem offense!

Godzilla unleashes another breath last but this time Taker and Kane have strategy. Kane jumps high into a somersault dodging the attack while Taker absorbs it into a mini portal that he generates between his palms. Kane comes back down landing a missile dropkick into Godzilla's chest full force! At that exact moment Taker reopens his mini portal right in Godzilla's face letting him get blasted by his own fire! Moving quickly Kane puts a low sweep kick into the back of Godzilla's left knee while Taker lunges in with a flying closeline at the last moment!

The staggered superbeast finally falls!

"Christ! All this just to get him off his feet!" Taker thinks to himself.

But Godzilla pops back up again very quickly and slightly pissed to boot. Taker hits him with a combination backhand into a tornado kick but the monster just seems to absorb the impact. Meanwhile Kane tries to move in from behind but Godzilla's tail proves to be most aggravating! Kane tries to grab hold of it as Godzilla swings it into him but there's just way too much power behind it! His tail slams into Kane and then brings him around into Taker as Godzilla turns with the momentum!

KAWHAM!

Taker who has been trying to spar with the kaiju king never saw it coming! As they fall several small structures crumble beneath them with a little smoke and fire. They get to their feet only to be put down again as a very intense breath blast strikes Taker dead on and puts him into Kane with a thud! This shot puts them into the metro area which Godzilla takes full advantage of as another well placed fire shot strikes the base of a tall building that Taker and Kane have landed nearby. The both of them have to dart off in opposite directions to avoid being crushed by the falling skyscraper!

Having seen enough Mothra flies in from the distance and dives firing off her antennae beams. Though the assault does no noticeable damage as the rays strike Godzilla's back it does distract him long enough for the Undertaker and Kane to regain their composure. They decide to rush in for a double tackle hoping their combined mass will bring the kaiju king down. Godzilla turns from taking potshots at Mothra just in time to see Taker and Kane running at him, but by the time he sees them coming its already too late!

WHAM!

All three of them go down in a heap. Godzilla tries to spring back up but Taker and Kane pour on the physicality with energized punches and kicks! Godzilla does get vertical again but is having trouble keeping his balance as his aggressors don't let up for even the slightest moment! The empowered brothers continue their onslaught as they seem to actually start pushing Godzilla back! Mothra then hovers in releasing her paralyzation powder from her wings to aid the furious barrage. Taker and Kane stop their attack and backflip away as the powder comes down. A dazed Godzilla looks up and tries breathing his radioactive fire at Mothra but she dodges from side to side as she continues releasing the powder. This weapon temporarily paralyzed the muscles of the last Godzilla, Mothra is curious to see if it will work on this one. As the powder starts to take effect Taker and Kane look on. It is slowing down but it's not putting him down, the fact that this Godzilla is more powerful than the last is seemingly coming into play here.

But it's more than good enough for Taker and Kane and dart over and really start laying it in on the comatose monster! The twosome give Godzilla a boot to the gut doubling him over just long enough for them to get a grip on him. Taker and Kane both swing one of Godzilla's arms over the back of their necks while they each wrap an arm around Godzilla's neck. Using their other arms to support Godzilla's loathsome weight, Mya and the Cosmos watch in disbelief as they heave Godzilla up for a suplex! With their arms and backs straining beyond belief they actually manage to lift him straight up and then fall back with his tremendous girth!

SLAM!

The impact tremors of his landing send shock waves for miles! Taker and Kane then sit up in their characteristic rising from the dead fashion. But only moments later Godzilla is pushing himself up off the ground looking none the worse for wear! Not even giving him a chance to catch his breath Taker and Kane move in again this time each of them clasp a hand around his throat. With a mighty pull they lift him up and chokeslam him back down!

WHAM!

But still the monster of monsters recovers staggering to his feet yet again! What is worse is that his g-cells are starting to counteract the paralyzation powder as his movement starts to become less sluggish. Realizing that they have to pull off something big and fast the Undertaker speaks to the Cosmos.

"Cosmos can you hear me, we must finish this now. Give us your strength!"

With that having been said the Cosmos begin the song of Mothra, it's enchanting harmony echoes throughout the land. As it is sung waves of energy emanate from the Cosmos, these waves go straight to the Undertaker and Kane who can suddenly feel their power increasing. Mothra too can feel it as she releases a slew of energy bolts from her wings that practically freeze Godzilla in place! This attack reinforces the paralyzing powder, she hopes it will hold the titan long enough for whenever it is Taker and Kane plan to do. The Undertaker in the meantime merely nods to his brother who understands the signal completely as the both of them begin charging up enormous energy spheres between their palms. One grows in Taker's hands as well as Kane's as they reach their hands off to one side of their bodies, Taker to his right and Kane to his left as the energy continues to build. As the song of Mothra continues and intensifies the spheres only get bigger! Eventually they grow too large for either to contain and with a wink from Taker they hurl their devastating weapons at the prone Godzilla!

ZAM!

There is a blinding flash which Taker and Kane have to shield their eyes from. When they do look over at where Godzilla was standing they see him lying motionless on the ground.

"My God, it actually worked." Taker whispers falling to his knees.

That attack takes a lot out of both of them as Kane kneels down for a moment as well to rest. But the fruits of their labor lie before them. Mothra chirps happily nearby as she flies around in circles over Godzilla's body.

"Cosmos, Cosmos can you hear me?" Taker tries to say but there is no reply.

"Cosmos? Cosmos is something wrong?" he asks again.

The reason they are not answering is because they are performing an intense mental scan of Godzilla's body. Mya had also started to rejoice until she saw what the Cosmos were up to.

"Undertaker..." the Cosmos begin to say...

"GODZILLA ISN'T DEAD!" They scream breaking out of their trance!

Taker's head whips over towards Godzilla's body whose eyes suddenly snap open with a fiery blaze!

"Oh my God." Taker stutters as Godzilla rises with a tremendous roar!

Kane looks up in shock as well just what in the hell are they supposed to do now! Godzilla catches Mothra completely by surprise with a fire blast knocking her out of the sky as she crashes down brutally nearby! Taker and Kane rush in but unfortunately for them Godzilla has another nasty surprise for them. You see all the hits and blasts he has been taking whether it was lasers, shock waves, or the energy spheres he has just been hit by, have all been absorbed into his body! Thus he uses this stored energy to unleash a nuclear pulse the likes of which has never been seen...it goes off before the Undertaker and Kane can reach him.

BLAM!

When the smoke finally clears all that can be seen is Godzilla standing tall. The blast caused untold devastation, there is debris from buildings, trees, stray vehicles, even powerlines scattered everywhere. And buried somewhere beneath all this are Kane and the Undertaker. A wave of terror sweeps over Mya when she cannot spot either of them nearby. Likewise the Cosmos are deeply concerned as they probe the wreckage with their minds trying to find their battered bodies. Godzilla roars out in triumph as he walks over to the body of Mothra lying in the ground. She too has been caught by the blast and is partially buried herself. The Cosmos cringe as Godzilla leans over, they can only imagine what he'll do to her, but just then another earsplitting roar cuts through the air as out from the distance flies Gamera! He has at last come to challenge Godzilla who forgetting all about Mothra turns to face the super turtle. Gamera cuts his jet propulsion just a few hundred feet above land as he plummets with earthshaking force jutting his legs out just in time to hit the ground. Rising to a fully upright position he stares hatefully at Godzilla who is more than happy to return the gaze. The two begin to circle around one another like a pair of Roman gladiators preparing to do battle. The standoff is broken when they try to nail each other with their projectile weapons. Godzilla lets loose his radioactive breath at the exact same moment that Gamera emits a plasma fireball!

BABOOM!

They both connect as the two monsters stumble slightly. An irritated Gamera moves in for a physical exchange as the twosome start to go at it tooth and claw. For a few moments they trade bites and claw swipes with neither gaining a seeable advantage. This being the case Godzilla switches tactics as he swings around bringing his tail into Gamera's legs.

KAWHAM!

Gamera falls flat on his back as Godzilla pours on the power with a concentrated breath blast that he practically holds on him like a cutting torch. Gamera's armored shell can take the punishment but if he doesn't act fast he'll be cooked like an oyster! So Gamera pulls in his legs and activates his jet propulsion as he skids across the ground away from Godzilla. As he gains altitude he picks up speed making it difficult for Godzilla to get a bead on him for another oral beam. Circling faster than Godzilla can turn Gamera comes around and then rams him head-on.

WHAM!

As they go down Gamera begins to pound away tenaciously but gets knocked back by a nuclear pulse. As he steadies himself Godzilla utilizes another fire blast, but Gamera sidesteps it, spins around, and releases a trio of fireballs. Gamera does connect but his foe seems to absorb the attack. Thinking he's wasted enough time Gamera rushes in as he once again summons his terrible plasma punch! But Godzilla is not caught off guard so easily as he sends forth another energy pulse. This one however acts as a force barrier that pushes against Gamera who desperately tries to move through it! His right forearm ablaze with power the guardian of the universe spits out more fireballs trying to breach the field, but Godzilla releases more energy stiffening the shield's strength. Eventually though the building energy between them becomes too unstable and an explosion results.

BOOOM!

Both kaiju go reeling from the blast as meanwhile the Cosmos suddenly pick up the Undertaker's life force!

"He's alive...no, they're alive!" The Cosmos say in a mixture of joy and relief.

KABOOM!

The Undertaker and Kane explode forth from the rubble they had minutes before been buried alive in! Mya cries out ecstatically once she sees that they're both still alive. Distracted by Taker and Kane's reemergence both Godzilla and Gamera stop fighting briefly and are now staring in their direction. Taker quickly surveys the situation and says but three words...

"let's do this."

WHOOSH!

Both the Undertaker and Kane vanish into a portal, when they reappear they're right in front of Godzilla!

POW!

They hit him with a double thrust kick to his chin stunning him slightly. But the angry monster retaliates with tail and claw as he swings at his adversaries. They stick and move, bop and weave, duck and dodge, their advantage in speed and agility helps keep them out of Godzilla's grasp. In the meantime Gamera has started to back away slowly using this distraction to his advantage as his chest begins to glow a bright orange color! If Taker could only stop long enough to look over at Gamera he'd realize what he is up to and know that it meant trouble! The physical confrontation continues between them as all the while Gamera's chest starts glowing even brighter as luminescent energy waves begin to converge in the sky right above where Gamera is standing! Where the waves converge a huge energy beam shoots down out of the sky striking Gamera. He looks up at the battle in front of him, his eyes a crimson red as his chest cavity suddenly opens! Taker just happens to look over at the last second!

"DOWN!" He yells diving off to one side tackling his brother out of harm's way!

SHOOM!

Gamera's ultimate weapon, the mana blaster is fired with all its incredible power! Even though they were not the target the initial shockwave of the blast sends both Taker and Kane hurtling for miles! A midair teleportation is the only thing that saves them from a crippling landing! Godzilla quickly accesses his energy barrier again, the same one that he had used to defend himself against Gamera's plasma punch! But this time Godzilla knows that the shield will not hold and thusly prepares for it as he builds another incredible surge of energy within his body! The brothers of destruction quickly return to the battleground as Taker sizes up the situation and decides to take action as he opens a massive portal beneath both Godzilla and Gamera which they fall into. A quick teleport and both monsters are on an uncharted island. A second later Godzilla's shield is obliterated and the mana blaster hits him with the force of a hurricane! Godzilla then unleashes an unbelievable eruption of power as his own body becomes the focal point of a nuclear explosion! The entire surface of the island is blasted clean almost to a glassy sheen! The concussion force of the blast hits Gamera hard as he flies practically to the other side of the island! What remains of the mana beam shoots of up into the sky as Gamera finally crashes back down! Taker and Kane arrive on the scene a few moments later.

"Oh...my...god..." Taker trails off beholding the devastation.

"Cosmos can you hear me?"

"Yes Undertaker." They answer telepathically.

"Did Gamera's mana beam cause this?"

"No, this is a result of Godzilla's power."

"But how? I knew this new Godzilla was more powerful than the original...but this?" Taker says looking at the landscape around him.

"You must understand Undertaker, this Godzilla absorbed the energy of the first Godzilla's meltdown. Something that if it went unchecked would have turned the entire country of Japan into a molten slag heap and burned a hole down through the Earth's crust. All of that power is now at this Godzilla's disposal." They explain.

"Or was." Taker says as he then notices Godzilla's body lying nearby in a twisted heap.

They move in slowly and cautiously, but once they are upon him the rather ghastly and grizzly results seem quite obvious. Godzilla's hide has practically been seared off his body! On parts of him the epidermis has been completely burned away and various muscle groups are missing with bare bone exposed in certain areas as well. The damage looks to be a combination of both the mana beam and his own nuclear wave!

"It looks like Gamera still got the job done after all. Jesus age Christ Godzilla practically detonated his own body in order to resist the mana beam...but it didn't work." Taker whispers.

But suddenly Godzilla's body twitches slightly, his claws grate through the bloodied soil as his eyes slowly flutter open! Taker and Kane look on in total disbelief as the king of all monsters cumbersomely rises! Taker has a look on his face like he's seen a ghost, Kane meanwhile is shaking his head not wanting to believe what his eyes are showing him as the kaiju king's unbelievable g-cells begin to regenerate the lost muscles and tissue!

WHOMPH!

Taker and Kane are on him like a bad rash, they have to strike now while he is still regenerating or they don't stand a chance! A flurry of punches, kicks, and elbows shower the injured monster as suddenly a plasma ball comes shooting in out of nowhere that strikes the still open wounds causing him to roar in agony! The Undertaker turns to see a horrendously mutilated Gamera awkwardly flying in and crashing down near them as Godzilla sends forth a combination of both his breath blast and a nuclear pulse! Taker and Kane manage to dodge the breath weapon but are caught by the pulse as they fly backwards away from its epicenter! Spotting his opening Gamera bolts as Godzilla nails the charging guardian with his breath but Gamera takes the damage and keeps on coming! By now Godzilla has almost completely healed aside from a closing wound in his abdomen. At the last second Gamera thrusts his right claw into Godzilla's wound before it can fully close! As a result the laceration heals around Gamera's arm practically melding their flesh together! The shelled titan tries to quickly summon a plasma punch but is far too drained as Godzilla however begins to channel his energy!

ZOW!

Godzilla's dorsal plates light up like a Christmas tree as he practically starts frying Gamera with his awesome radioactivity! It is as if Gamera has stuck his hand in a massive light socket but in Godzilla's case change the voltage from 220 to 220 billion! In the meantime Taker and Kane move back in as Kane attempts a tackle but is caught by a claw around his throat by Godzilla. The Undertaker pounds away but cannot get the saurian to relinquish his grip! Another thrust kick is attempted but Godzilla catches the foot in his jaws and routes some of the energy he's frying Gamera with into the Undertaker! Temporarily stunned the by the energy feed, Taker for the moment is immobilized, so Godzilla hooks the leg Taker is standing on with his left hand putting him down on his back. Kane meanwhile has been forced down onto his knees and is suffocating from the kaiju king's unyielding death grip. Godzilla pulls Kane close looking at him eye to eye, Taker tries to sit up but Godzilla plants a foot on his chest pinning him down. Godzilla then turns his attention back to Kane as he opens his maw. What happens next for Kane is like a nightmare straight out of his past as a radioactive breath beam bores right into Kane's face! Godzilla looks on as Kane hits the ground with his hands clasped over his smoldering face! If he still had a voice box he would surely be screaming! His mask has been incinerated and the nuclear fire has reached nerves in the big red machine's face that were thought to be dead long ago!

"Kane!" Taker bellows trying to spring up again but Godzilla keeps him pinned.

As for Gamera who by now is completely engulfed in flames Godzilla finally deals with him by means of a massive energy shockwave!

BOOM!

Gamera goes for miles before coming down somewhere off shore, Taker looks up to see Gamera's right arm still stuck in Godzilla's gullet! Godzilla then reaches down and wincing only slightly rips the claw out of himself, the opening left behind closes shortly after. He then looks down at Taker, it's hard to tell what he is going to do next. But the deadman doesn't give him a chance as a point blank energy sphere to the face at last enables him to struggle free! The Undertaker quickly rushes over to Kane who is still rolling around on the ground in misery. Realizing there is little more Kane can do Taker begins to open a teleport gate to get them off the island and back to Tokyo. But as he opens the gate Godzilla spear tackles the brothers hard as all three of them fly into the portal! Back in Tokyo all three combatants come tumbling out of the vortex as they hit the ground hard. The Cosmos sensing Kane's agony teleport him off the battlefield themselves and place him with them and Mya back at human size as Mya runs over to him. He's still grabbing his face as Mya cradles him in her arms, she can't help but start to cry. Kane's healing abilities are slowly but surely taking care of the damage but it may take more time than Taker has against Godzilla. The Cosmos appear next to them and begin to try and speed the recovery along with their own powers. Meanwhile both the Undertaker and Godzilla have regained a vertical stance and are staring each other down.

"Let's finish this." Taker scowls.

BAM!

The second the Undertaker speaks Godzilla plows into him like a raging bull. The two go crashing through the heart of downtown Tokyo as buildings of all shapes and sizes topple! But Taker uses his larger foe's momentum against him as he flips him over top of himself, Taker's legs strain under the behemoth's weight but he goes over nonetheless. Godzilla rises quickly though and releases his oral ray yet again but Taker jumps high above its aim and comes back down into a flying karate kick. If only budges Godzilla a little unfortunately and when Taker turns around-

SLAM!

Godzilla was already in mid swing with his tail before the Undertaker could spin back around! Trying to steady himself after the blow he is caught off guard by another breath shot, more skyscrapers fall as Taker goes down! He lifts himself up as quickly as possible trying to shake off the cobwebs as Godzilla advances on him. He wants to hit Taker with another breath blast but the dead man doesn't waste a second as he swings a fallen building up like a club into Godzilla's jaw!

KAPOW!

The leviathan staggers off to one side as Taker hurls the high-rise like a javelin! But Godzilla obliterates in midair with yet another breath shot! Utilizing that as a useful diversion Taker launches himself at Godzilla with a scissor kick but the kaiju catches Taker's right foot in his claws. And with one swift motion-

-SNAP!-

Godzilla breaks Taker's ankle! The gargantuan then connects with a claw swipe knocking his opponent off-balance! Taker lands with a thud as Godzilla brings his enormous right foot down on him before he can roll out of the way!

CRUNCH!

Taker can feel a couple of his ribs snapping but he isn't out of the fight yet! But as he struggles to rise Godzilla brings his tail around into Taker's back!

POW!

Put down on his knees he suddenly feels numb all over.

BLAM!

A blindside fire blast sends Taker rolling! Burnt, battered, and damn near broken in half Taker vainly tries to stand but falls back to one knee. Godzilla at this time is slowly moving towards Taker planning God only knows what as his eyes along with his dorsal plates begin to glow once more. The Undertaker said he would die fighting Godzilla if necessary and now it looked like that was exactly what was going to happen. But as he kneels there a vision comes into Taker's mind, a grim, horrible vision of death and destruction. In the vision innocent men, women, and children are screaming as they're burned and buried alive. Standing above it all is Godzilla himself spewing his cruel fire and crushing thousands underfoot!

"no." Taker begins to say.

"No!" He slowly grows louder.

"NO!" He says it again.

"NO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" He screams as he finally rises in an explosion of rage!

An uppercut into a backhand, a headbutt into a knee lift, a roundhouse right capped by a spinning heel kick! Each impact hits with more power and force than the last as Godzilla comes dangerously close to being toppled over! As he staggers Taker's assault intensifies as he pummels Godzilla with more speed than one could possibly imagine with all the force he can muster! To cap this unbelievable barrage the Undertaker clasps a hand around Godzilla's throat as he single-handedly picks the leviathan up off the ground as Taker's eyes roll back into his head!

KA-THUD!

Godzilla is chokeslammed back down in a matter that would have broken the neck and ruptured the spinal column of any other creature as he lands violently on the back of his head and neck!

He looks up at the Undertaker, though he cannot speak the expression on the creature's face is very clear...

"Who are you?"

"I am the reaper of twisted souls, the indomitable spirit of the earth and life itself. You will have to kill me to stop me Godzilla. Indeed you are all-powerful, worthy of your father's memory. But if you choose the path of a murderer, of a destroyer, we shall be blood enemies eternal. Thus monster of monsters one thing is clear, when this fight is over one of us shall rest...in peace"

Understanding the message loud and clear Godzilla lifts himself off the ground. Once again Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow...his response is obvious.

"Very well." Taker says to him.

Suddenly the Undertaker disappears into a portal! When he reappears he is right behind Godzilla whom he quickly grabs hold of! Taker then opens a new portal directly beneath the both of them that swallows them up instantly! All who are watching cannot figure out where they could have gone. But the answer is made clear as the portal reopens hundreds of miles into earth's atmosphere as both Godzilla and the Undertaker plummet to what will most likely be a fatal impact! As the heat of their re-entry ignites their bodies Mya is the first to spot them coming down like a flaming comet! And then...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Any structures that might still have been standing in the bay area before now are leveled upon impact! An enormous smoking crater indicates where Godzilla and the Undertaker have crashed. The Cosmos and Mya watch with mouths agape, nothing living could have survived that fall within any logic or reason! But as they continue to watch they can actually see two distinct shapes moving in the thick smoke! Indeed both the Undertaker and Godzilla were still alive! Both combatants painfully pull themselves up facing one another, their bodies still wracked with the numbness and disorientation of their descent. The Undertaker can barely stand as he quivers in a hunched over position with his arms practically dangling at his sides. Godzilla glares at the Undertaker with unbridled fury! Who was this powerful humanoid who dared to oppose him, who kept getting back up after being put down again and again. This being had managed to take assaults that had crippled or killed previous challengers and still he rose! And as for the Undertaker he too could honestly say that never in his life had he ever faced a beast with as much raw power as the one he stood before now.

BLAM!

Godzilla nails the Undertaker dead on with another blast of his radioactive breath as Taker goes flying backwards slamming through the decimated remains of more buildings becoming partially buried the debris. Godzilla lumbers out of the crater looming over the Undertaker like a dark cloud, the dead man was finished he had completely expended every last ounce of power and strength he had left. He has not even the strength to rise as he lies in a bruised and bloody heap. It would take more time than he had for his healing factor to repair his wounds. Mya and the Cosmos are distraught they know they are about to watch the Undertaker die as Godzilla's body seethes with energy preparing for another assault. Mothra tries to attack again but a nuclear pulse sends her crashing to the ground. Godzilla then turns back to the Undertaker who braces himself for the onslaught to come. Once more Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mya screams.

"STOP!" A sudden voice from afar echoes in everyone's ears, as it dies out it grows eerily silent.

Turning in the direction of the voice Godzilla's curiosity once again takes over. As he looks closer he can see standing atop one of the few buildings spared by the devastation what appears to be a woman. Taker sees her as well and is at somewhat of a loss for words.

"Who is this woman, is she crazy?" Taker thinks to himself.

As for Godzilla he moves in for a better look.

"Godzilla, do you remember me?" the woman yells as he squints his eyes up close.

"I was there when you were first born but back then I didn't call you Godzilla, then you were just my little baby." she continues.

As Godzilla eyes focus upon the woman's face a flashback slams into him like a freight train! A memory of himself struggling to escape from an egg and her face being the first thing he saw when he finally hatched. Her name was Dr. Azuza Gojo and she was also the first thing he had imprinted himself upon. And indeed she had cared for him from the moment of his emergence. Azusa can see the recognition in his face as they stare at each other.

"Yes Godzilla its me, you may not have been human but I loved you just as much as any mother would love her child. And I still do baby that is why I am here. Why baby, why have you come back in this way, why have you caused such destruction? There were no such feelings in you when you were young, you were passive and innocent. I always hoped you would not follow in your the original Godzilla's footsteps. We are not to blame for what happened to the original Godzilla, his own nuclear heart gave out on him. If the JSDF had not done what they did his meltdown could have taken the entire planet with it!"

Godzilla's emotions are in an uproar as he grapples with what his foster mother has just said. He didn't want to believe it, but Azusa had never deceived him, never lied to him Nearby without their knowledge the Undertaker uses his telepathy to ease drop on the conversation.

"It's not too late baby you can still choose a different path than this one!" Dr. Gojo exclaims.

Godzilla stands before her confused and unsure.

"Please baby, if you still have any feelings for me at all...!"

The answer to that is obviously a yes as he outstretches his right palm to her which he gently lays beside her. She seems hesitant at first, but then reasserting herself as well as her faith in a creature that she knows is not truly evil despite its namesake she slowly climbs on. She nestles easily with room to spare in the center of Godzilla's hand. As he looks down at her she smiles at him, her pleasant expression brings back a flood of memories from the past. Memories of her feeding and caring for him, playing with him, even caressing him to sleep at night. Lending an unseen hand Taker uses his mental abilities to allow Azusa to see what Godzilla is thinking. When she does her smile broadens all the more.

"I know there is good in you baby, please don't do this. This is my home...my city...my people. I beg of you baby." she implores.

After thinking for a few moments Godzilla's head turns slightly in Taker's direction.

"He is not your enemy baby he is only doing what he can to protect innocent life. True, man with his science and weapons have done some terrible things, but if you trample all of mankind into oblivion the innocent will die along with the guilty!"

Godzilla looks back at Azusa then back at the Undertaker, Mya still holding Kane in her arms and the Cosmos can only guess what the beast is pondering. After some very serious thought Godzilla finally comes to a decision. He and Azusa went through a lot together when he was but a hatchling, she was the one human he trusted, that he could always depend on. He looks out towards the rest of the city yet untouched by his wrath then back at Azusa once more.

"Please baby, search your heart. You know what the right choice is! she pleads.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Hell, you could swath through it with a broadsword for that matter! As Taker's mental powers link Godzilla's and Azusa's minds together the gargantuan beast's thoughts become words...

"...I...will...stop."

The Undertaker exhales deeply, he's been holding his breath for that answer. Tears of joy stream down Azusa's face as she looks up at Godzilla.

"Thank you baby! Thank you!" she cries.

Godzilla nods to her and then slowly and gently puts Azusa back down on the building she had been standing upon. As she climbs off onto the rooftop she softly rubs the gigantic hand she had been resting in only moments before.

"Go home baby...go home." she tells him in a soft and soothing tone.

Godzilla nods once more and spurts a tiny growl in farewell before turning away from her, when he does so he is facing the Undertaker who has finally gotten back on his feet. After looking at one another for a few seconds Godzilla simply nods, Taker in response does the same. The mighty kaiju then turns and begins his trek back the way he came in, through Tokyo Bay. Taker shrinks back down and then teleports to the rooftop where Dr. Gojo is still standing.

"Congratulations madam you've managed to single-handedly do what no other defender or monster could do halt Godzilla's tour of decimation. May I have the honor of your name? " He says suddenly appearing near her.

"I am Dr. Azusa Gojo and I didn't do it alone, you, your brother Kane, Mothra, even Gamera as hard as it is to believe also did your part in trying to stop him...I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner if I did perhaps what happened to your brother and Gamera could have been avoided."

"You have done nothing wrong Dr. Gojo there is no need to blame yourself, you have done your country and your people proud."

"Thank you."

"It is obvious that you and Godzilla have a unique bond, today that bond prevented what could have been the worst rampage of annihilation since the original Godzilla himself first set foot on Japanese soil."

"Yes, before he left for Birth Island with the first Godzilla the two of us grew very close, I was hoping he hadn't forgotten me."

"Doctor will you come with me please?" Taker asks as he opens a new portal.

After stepping through they join up with the Cosmos, Mya, and Kane. The Cosmos are all smiles when they arrive.

"The human race owes you both as well as Kane and Gamera a debt of thanks." The Cosmos proclaim.

"How is Kane?" Taker asks.

"He passed out from the pain but his healing factor like yours should take care of his injuries in time, he will be fine." They answer.

Taker breathes a sigh of relief as a distant roar from Godzilla grabs everyone's attention as they all look to the coast. He has started into the bay and is slowly moving out to the open sea.

"What will happen now?" Mya asks.

"Hopefully he will go far from civilization and stay there, that is if civilization can leave him alone." Taker says with a somewhat sour expression knowing that is quite unlikely.

"Indeed, Godzilla has spared humanity by his own choosing, man's actions in the future will decide if it stays that way." the Cosmos explain.

"I hope it does." Azusa says.

The Undertaker looks back down at Kane still being gently stroked in Mya's arms, it makes him realize just how horrendous an ordeal they have all just endured. Suddenly a thought of Gamera comes to mind as he ponders the battle they just had.

"I'll be right back!" Taker tells everybody as he disappears with a flash.

He teleports back to the island appearing on the shoreline spot that he thought he saw Gamera come down at but there is no sign of him. He finds a place with four separate scorch marks on the ground that looked like the kind that are usually left behind by Gamera's jet propulsion. He either swam back to shore or washed ashore as it is obvious that he survived and will live to fight another day. But Taker couldn't help but wonder when that day finally comes will it be he who fights against the guardian of the universe? Knowing it is an issue he will have to deal with another time Taker returns to the others with one more swirling vortex.

"No sign of Gamera?" the Cosmos inquire as Taker reappears.

"None."

Mothra chirps high above them meanwhile, she is taken one helluva beating but is obviously still alive and flapping.

"Our work here is done Undertaker it is time for us to go." the Cosmos tell him.

"You all go on ahead, I'll catch up later." he says.

Mothra lands so that Mya and Kane can climb on, as the psionic image of the Cosmos fades away Taker turns to Dr. Gojo.

"It would be an honor and a pleasure if you would allow me to take you back home Miss Gojo."

"I would be honored as well." She says with a smile and a bow.

As Taker opens another gateway Dr. Gojo looks out to sea still obviously thinking about Godzilla. Taker couldn't help but wonder what the creature's future held as well.

"Still concerned about your little baby?" Taker asks.

"At one time I was, but not now. He isn't a little baby anymore, he is Godzilla... King of all monsters."

With that having been said Dr. Gojo turns and both her and the Undertaker step through the gateway and vanish.

Godzilla plunges deep beneath the waves towards the ocean floor. For now he has chosen to leave humanity be, but if they ever came looking for him or hunting him the way they did his father he could not promise that he wouldn't change his mind. And as for the Undertaker it couldn't really be said that they were anything like friends now, but there was a mutual respect that could not be denied. He would not soon forget the man from the darkside and he would most certainly never forget his precious Azusa whose love showed him the way.

xxxxxxxxx

Location: rundown motel somewhere in Mexico, exact location unknown.

"Fine you wanna go get yourself killed that's your business, I want no part of it!" Jonathan yells.

"We can't let her get away with what she did to us!" Andrew yells back.

"What she did to us? What she did was save our asses, that's what she did!"

"Warren would have wanted us to-"

"Warren is dead Andrew can't you get that through your thick skull!" Jonathan stammers cutting off Andrew in mid sentence.

An awkward silence shortly follows that lasts only a few moments.

"He's dead because he was stupid enough to screw around with the slayer and her friends especially Willow!" Jonathan finishes.

"I don't care, I'm going to make her pay. Her and all of her little friends, including the psychotic little wiccan *****!"

"And just how are you going to do that?" Jonathan asks.

"I've been studying some magic of my own, and I have a big surprise for the slayer and her friends." Andrew says with a wicked smile.

"What are you planning on doing?" Jonathan says with a suddenly worried tone to his voice.

"Can't tell you, you'd try to stop me." Andrew answers calmly.

"Whatever it is your planning I can't let you do it Andrew."

"Not your choice to make old buddy." Andrew says suddenly spitting a two word incantation and then hurling an energy blast of some kind from his hand that strikes Jonathan dead on and puts him into a wall.

He slumps down to the floor apparently unconscious. Moments after this Andrew leaves the motel.

"Payback time, next stop Sunnydale."

Sometime later…

Months after the battle with Godzilla the JSDF had managed to track Godzilla down during a second battle with Gamera. They had used a new experimental weapon on both kaiju with rather surprising results, but results that the Undertaker was none too pleased with.

Location: Tokyo, the Prime Minister's office.

"What have you done?" The Undertaker exclaims angrily as he suddenly teleports into the room.

"I did what I had to do Undertaker." The Prime Minister says to him as he gazes out the massive window of his high rise office with his back to the deadman.

"The Hell you did! Godzilla had left Japan of his own accord without bringing harm to anyone!"

"That was only because of Azuza Gojo, otherwise Tokyo and perhaps all of Japan would be in ruins right now."

"True, but that's not what happened in the end!"

"That isn't the point, he is simply too powerful to be allowed to roam free and unchecked."

"And you think what you have done has saved you? That it's all over now? Just because Godzilla is only eight feet tall now doesn't mean that he still doesn't have terrible power at his disposal! Because of this both kaiju may return with vengeance on their minds, or did that not occur to you?"

"Things did not go as planned, if the molecular recombinator had been able to finish the task both Godzilla and Gamera would have been shrunken down on a sub-atomic level, and as such would pose no threat to anyone or anything ever again."

"But instead Godzilla blasted the machine before it could finish the job. And I doubt that Gamera is any happier about this situation himself! This never had to happen Prime Minister, you could've just left them both be!"

"I'm sorry Undertaker….but I simply could not do that."

Long moments of silence pass as the Undertaker stands by silently fuming.

"…..whatever happens now…..is on your head." The Undertaker growls pointing an accusatory finger as he teleports from sight.

One week later...

Time:7:42 p.m.

Location: Sunnydale, California, the Summers residence.

"Ugh, so ends another wonderful fun filled day at the Double Meat Palace." Buffy groans as she flops down onto the couch.

"So how was your day?" She continues looking over at Dawn.

"It was all right." She answers.

"I don't suppose I should even ask if anybody else in the schooby gang has called today, no messages?"

"No, after everything that's happened it looks like everybody is wanting some time to themselves to think things over."

"Makes sense, Willow is still recovering from her encounter with the gross skin peeling demon, Xander and Anya's relationship is still on the rocks, and Spike suddenly returning to Sunnydale with a soul has got us all reeling." Buffy relents.

"Do you think it will ever go back to the way things were before all this happened?" Dawn asks.

"I hope so Dawn, I really hope so..."

At that exact moment...

High above the California coastline Gamera flies through some heavy cloud cover draped over the night sky. To say that the guardian of the universe is aggravated would be an understatement. He had planned on destroying Godzilla once and for all but things had not gone as he had planned to say the very least. The idea of possibly being stuck at 8 feet tall forever did not sit well with him at all, but like anything else that he had endured in the past he would find a way to cope if he had to. After the shrinking incident Gamera fled Japan and has now reached as said before the U.S. coastline over California. But as he nears Sunnydale the ora and energies of the hellmouth seem to attract and garner Gamera's attention so he heads down for a landing.

Back at the Summers residence...

"Now slayer you are gonna pay." Andrew sneers standing outside of Buffy's house.

"Are you sure she is here human?" A voice speaks from behind Andrew.

"Yes."

"Very well then..."

Back inside...

"Shoot, there is never anything good on TV anymore." Buffy grunts as she fights with the TV remote.

"I second the motion." Dawn agrees.

"Having a lull of activity on the hellmouth started out pretty good but, now I can honestly say that I am getting downright bored." Buffy gripes.

"What? Fighting off bill collectors and collection agencies hasn't been exciting enough for ya, that's got to be scarier than fighting any vampire or demon." Dawn jokes.

"No, that's just annoying I'm afraid." Buffy answers.

"Well what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I don't know? I just wish something would happ-"

SMASH!

Buffy and Dawn are both suddenly startled as something knocks down the living room door! They both quickly stand up as something begins to step through. Buffy looks on in disbelief as the Master suddenly steps in.

"Slayer...longtime no see."

Still somewhat shocked Buffy doesn't say anything back.

"What? No hug, no hello, no smile for an old friend." The Master jokes.

"Dawn, stand back." Buffy says as she takes a fighting stance.

"Oh slayer how I have dreamed of this moment."

"I don't know how you've come back, but I'll be more than happy to put you back in the ground." Buffy declares.

"Interesting choice of words for someone who was recently deceased herself." The Master replies with a sly grin.

"How did you know about that?" Buffy asks somewhat taken aback.

"We have been given much information about your recent campaigns against evil, slayer."

"We?" Buffy says as just then...

CRASH!

Suddenly coming through the wall to her left is the Judge!

"You must be burned." The Judge hisses.

"Oh boy." Buffy mumbles as the Judge charges her head on.

Buffy connects with a straight crescent kick as he rushes in, he staggers backwards and falls into a curio cabinet shattering it to splinters. Buffy suddenly feels feverish as she quickly remembers that any tactile contact with the Judge could result in the least as a slight headache or at the worst being reduced to a pile ash.

"She has grown stronger." The Judge sternly notes as he gets back up.

"Indeed she has." The Master agrees as he suddenly dives in from Buffy's blindside.

They exchange a series of punches and backhands until Dawn tries to dart in from behind with a wooden stake. But the Master sees her coming as he knocks it out of her hands and swats her aside. The Judge makes a move towards the fallen Dawn so Buffy grabs the Master and throws him into the Judge. Having a few moments to think Buffy quickly realizes she can't fight them both and protect Dawn too.

"Come on Dawn we're getting out of here now!" Buffy exclaims as she grabs Dawn by her wrist and runs out of the house.

"They are getting away." Says the Judge.

"It doesn't matter...they won't get far." The Master reassures him as they both get up in no apparent rush to catch up.

Nearby...

Stitch stands with an aggravated look on his face and his arms crossed... all four of them. No sooner had he repaired the ship that he had originally crashed to earth in when he ended up wrecking it again. He had never been outside of Hawaii before and was curious about the outside world so he took the ship for a little joy ride when something malfunctioned. So here he was, but he wasn't worried he would simply repair the ship again and be on his way. Stitch wasn't in any hurry though, he had managed to put the ship down in an alley where it was pretty well hidden and since he was here he might as well to a little exploring so off he goes.

Meanwhile...

"Buffy, Buffy... Buffy slowdown I can't keep up!" Dawn stammers.

"We can't afford to stop not with both the Master and the Judge after us." Buffy responds.

"Well not all of us have slayer stamina." Dawn says stopping for a moment to rest.

"We can't stay out in the open like this, it's too dangerous. And speaking of dangerous just what exactly did you think you were going to do back at the house?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you fight them alone did you? Buffy I told you I'm not going to be the timid little sister who sits on the sidelines anymore, I want to help you, I want to fight alongside you!"

"I know Dawn but that wasn't just any vampire you tried to attack, it was the Master!"

"The Master, I remember you talking about him, wasn't he your first major adversary?"

"Yes."

"And I remember you saying something about a guy called the Judge too, oh, oh is he the one you used the rocket launcher on!"

"Yes, but unfortunately I don't have one handy right now." The Slayer says grimly.

"How did they come back?"

"I don't know Dawn, but all that matters right now is keeping you safe and finding a way to stop them."

Just then though Buffy suddenly feels a hand come down on her right shoulder so she quickly spins around with a backhand! Spike barely ducks in time to avoid it!

"Wo Buffy it's just me!"

"Spike!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. What are the two of you doing out here, last time I checked you didn't make a habit of bringing Dawn along with you on patrol."

"We're not on patrol we're on the run."

"On the run, from who?"

"That would be my comrades." A deep inhuman voice says off to their left.

As Buffy, Dawn, and Spike turn around they see Adam of all beings stepping out of the shadows!

"Adam!" Buffy blurts out.

"Bloody hell!" Spike bellows.

"I have long looked forward to this reunion, slayer." Adam proclaims.

"Uh, Buffy maybe this is a good time to start running again." Dawn whimpers from behind her big sister.

"I thought you were the one who wanted to fight the bad guys." Buffy answers quietly as her, Dawn, and Spike slowly start to back away from Adam.

"Yeah, I did. But banging heads with the evil love child of Frankenstein and the Terminator isn't exactly what I had in mind." Dawn says with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Going somewhere?" Another voice says behind them.

The trio turns to see that both the Master and the Judge have finally caught up with them.

"I knew I should've stayed in the crypt today." Spike says shaking his head.


	2. A Gathering Of Heroes

A couple of miles away...

Willow lies tossing and turning in her bed, though it was months ago horrid nightmares of what happened to Tara as well as the things she did afterward continue to plague her. Screaming her name Willow suddenly sits upright in bed, shortly after she buries her face in her hands and begins to quietly sob. Since the incident Willow had tried to cope with her past ordeals as best she could but when she slept it all came rushing back in dreams. God only knows if she would ever fully recover. Buffy as well as the rest of her friends had all offered to stay with her during this trying time, but she asked them all just to stay away and give her some time to be alone with her thoughts. Warren was dead, she had killed him in one of the most horrible ways imaginable even for a wiccan. Willow wasn't sure what scared her more the simple fact of what she had done or simply that to this day despite it all she still cannot bring herself to feel sorry or remorseful for what she did to him. All she would have to do is think of her beloved Tara lying dead in her arms and the same dark rage that transformed her then begins to swell up in her once more. Giles had done what he could to help her recover, the rest was going to be up to her.

"Oh Tara." Willow whispers to herself mournfully.

SMASH!

Suddenly crashing through the ceiling of her house into her bedroom is none other than Glory herself!

"Aww, poor thing. Feeling lonesome...I'll keep you company." She snaps sarcastically.

"Glory!" Willow stutters leaping off her bed and stumbling backwards.

"Yep, yep, I'm back." She laughs.

"How?"

"Oh, I have the nerd to thank for that." Glory confesses.

Then falling through the hole she had made directly behind her is Andrew landing with an embarrassing thud.

"Andrew?" Says a stunned Willow.

"Yes, it's me." He tries to say in a commanding tone while getting back up, failing miserably to retain any dignity or composure.

"Time to die little girl, I never did get to pay you back for trying to scramble my brain the last time me and you locked horns. Oh you remember don't you? The way I messed up your little sweetheart Tara, now you'll get to find out how much fun it is too. Well actually, I'll think it's fun. You, you'll just be a drooling vegetable."

"Payback time witch." Andrew snarls.

As Glory walks toward Willow the young wiccan realizes that she has crossed the line from merely being afraid to being very angry, but she knows she can't let herself lose control again for fear of repeating the horrible events of a few months ago. But just as Glory gets to within arms length of Willow another surprise guest appears out of thin air with a blinding flash of light.

"Is this a private party, or can any deadman crash." The Undertaker says nailing Glory with an uppercut that sends her flying across the room!

The Undertaker had began his own search for Godzilla and Gamera, with Gamera's trail being the first he picked up on having followed him here. But once he entered Sunnydale he immediately sensed Glory's evil power so he decided to make a slight detour. Andrew meanwhile looks on in shock as he suddenly feels the Undertaker's withering stare fixated upon him.

"Someone has been a bad little boy." The Undertaker growls in a low menacing tone.

Andrew gulps nervously and begins to back away.

"Are you all right?" The Undertaker asks turning to Willow.

"Yes."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me..." the Undertaker starts to say as he charges Glory head on as she starts to pick herself up off of the floor.

As he tackles her they go crashing out of Willow's second-story bedroom window. Unnerved by the arrival of the Undertaker Andrew uses a magic spell to make himself disappear, he then quickly leaves the scene.

A block or so away ...

Gamera walks alone down a deserted street, all he has seen so far is a Feearal demon and a couple of vamps who made themselves scarce really quick when they saw him coming! All has been quiet since then but suddenly Gamera hears a slight rustling behind him so he turns. He doesn't see anything right away until he looks down. There standing before him is a tiny little blue creature the likes of which he has never seen before. The two beings study one another for a few moments letting their natural curiosity takeover.

"My name Stitch, aloha!" He says with a tiny wave.

Gamera tilts his head sideways in an almost amused fashion, whatever this tiny creature was it obviously posed no threat to him, and Gamera could sense that its ora was good and kindhearted so he merely nods back.

BOOM!

A sudden explosion in the distance gets their attention, Gamera wonders just what was going on over there.

As for Buffy...

As Buffy performs a somersault she barely misses being blown to bits by one of Adam's forearm rockets which blows up the front of a pawn shop instead, before things got hot and heavy she had managed to procure a 2 by 4 that Dawn had found in a nearby dumpster she decided to hide behind. The Judge advances on her so she basically uses it to rearrange his face as she slams it into him again, and again, and again. Adam then transforms his right arm into his infamous Gatling gun and opens fire, but Buffy dodges and the Judge takes the brunt of the assault instead. In the meantime Spike is sparring with the Master as they exchange a few choice words.

"You had such potential my child, but now look at you, you're the slayer's lap dog." Says the Master.

"Hey, what can I say? Everyone's got to have a hobby." Spike jokes as he gives the Master a straight punch to the face.

"You sicken me." The Master seethes as he catches one of Spike's punches and then gives him a backhand.

"The foul stench of the soul you have been cursed with permeates your being, it nauseates me just to look at you." The Master says as Spike gets back up.

"Oh, coming from you that really hurts." Spike snaps sarcastically as he starts swinging at the Master yet again.

As Buffy swings her 2 by 4 Adam catches it in his hand and crushes to splinters. She performs a backflip to dodge a bone spur swing, but as she does so she unknowingly lands right next to the Judge who gets a firm grip around her throat! As Buffy starts to feel the burn she summons deep reserves of slayer strength she knows she must use in order to survive, she then throws both herself and the Judge right into Adam as all three of them go down in a heap. The strategy works though as during the confusion the Judge loses his grip. Nearby the difference in age and experience starts to show as the fight between Spike and the Master starts to turn in the Master's favor, what Spike wouldn't give for a wooden stake right now. Meanwhile Buffy tries vainly to slug it out with Adam who begins to knock her about back and forth as the Judge looks on.

"Buffy!" Spike yells seeing what is going on as he continues to struggle with the Master.

"How the mighty have fallen, you don't have an adjoining spell to save you now slayer." Adam quips with a sound of satisfaction.

At one point when Buffy comes in close Adam catches one of her kicks and swings her around into the wall of a nearby building with terrible impact! As the winded slayer attempts to stand Adam tries to impale her, she sees it coming and tries to dodge but the bone spur penetrates her abdomen on her right side!

"You are mine now slayer." Adam gloats.

"Buffy!" Dawn screams.

"Buffy! No!" Spike panics realizing his beloved Buffy is about to die!

He practically line drive tackles the Master going straight through him rushing towards both Adam and the Judge! But the Judge catches Spike with a roundhouse left as it sends him flying across the street crashing into the front windshield of a parked car! Pinned against the wall by Adam's bone spur the slayer cannot move, the Judge walks up next to her preparing to burn her to a cinder as he outstretches his hand! But just then a large shadow looms up behind them, both Adam and the Judge turn to see Gamera staring directly at them! With a low growl Gamera gives Adam a nasty claw swipe that knocks him into the Judge and sends them both tumbling! Buffy goes flying as well but is suddenly caught, by someone, or something before she hits the pavement. She looks over to see she is being held by a tiny little blue alien standing all of two feet tall.

"Aloha, my name Stitch." He says.

Buffy sits there in awe her mouth agape not really knowing what to say. As Adam and the Judge get back up the Judge gets barreled into by Gamera as they go smashing through a building on the other side of the street with very destructive results! The Master meanwhile is a little shocked as well and in the meantime he's forgotten all about William.

"Hello baby, miss me." Spike says as he slams a bumper he ripped off the car he was knocked into, into the Master's face!

Buffy darts in letting the Master have it with a series of punches, kicks, and elbows. Adam meanwhile leaving the Judge to fend for himself against Gamera tries to sneak up behind the slayer. But just then he hears something behind him. He spins around to see Stitch holding a Buick up over his head!

"Stupidhead." Stitch says.

SMASH!

Stitch slams the car right down on top of Adam with a sickening splat. While everyone is looking on in disbelief the Master charges at Buffy who quickly scoops up a piece of the splintered 2 by 4 and runs him through.

"Curse...you...slayer." the Master manages to hiss before turning to dust.

At about that time Gamera comes walking out of the building that he had tackled the Judge into carrying the Judge's head in one of his hands. Stitch crawls inside to see what's left of him.

"Eeeeew, messy." Stitch says looking at the Judge's dismembered remains.

Not too far away...

WHAM!BOOM!POW!SMACK!CRUNCH!

These were the sounds of Glory and the Undertaker walloping each other all over town and causing quite a bit of property damage in the process! Growing tired of a straight up physical exchange Glory gives Taker a foot to the chest sending him flying backwards. Using this moment to her advantage she grabs a nearby parked voltswagon bug, heaves it over her head and throws it at the Undertaker. But as Taker sits up he opens a large portal in front of himself as it swallows up the car completely.

"Where did it go?" Glory asks.

Two seconds later it lands right on top of her!

SMASH!

As Glory throws the car off she looks up just in time to catch one of Taker's boots right in her face. As she skids across the pavement Taker presses the advantage as he rushes towards her ripping loose a large light post as he goes which he slams into her like a Louisville slugger! She goes high, but Taker jumps up and clotheslines her in midair before she can even fall back down. She comes back down landing on her head in a brutally sickening fashion that would have broken the neck of a normal human being. As she gets back up Taker tackles her again, this time they go clean through the back of a parked semi tractor-trailer and then crashing into the front windows of a grocery store sending people screaming and scattering in all directions. But as they land Glory flips the Undertaker over top of her sending him flying into a cushy display of paper towels.

"Well, that wasn't so ba-" WHAM!

Before he can even finish his sentence Glory slams into him head-on! She then mounts him in a rather kinky fashion and begins to repeatedly punch him in the face over and over again! She then jerks him back up gives him a vicious headbutt and then kicks him square in the crotch! As he doubles over in pain Glory puts her knee right up into his face, but before he can fall all the way back she grabs him by his hair and then throws him across the supermarket letting him smash headfirst into the brick wall at the far end!

"Okay, this is starting to suck." Taker says in a very disoriented fashion as he digs himself out of the rubble.

Close by...

"Buffy, Buffy are you alright?" Dawn asks rushing out from behind the dumpster.

"Yeah, I think so." Buffy says trying hard not to laugh seeing how Stitch has crawled up on her lap while she was sitting down and started licking her in the face.

Spike looks on with a bemused expression as does Gamera at the antics of Stitch. It's then that Buffy stands back up.

"Thank you, I don't know who either of you are but if you hadn't come along when you did-"

SCREEEEEEEEEEE!

They are all suddenly interrupted as the sound of scraping metal signals Adam lunging back up tossing the car off of himself! Spike charges but is grabbed by his throat and tossed aside as the slayer lands a flying karate kick. But it barely staggers him as he backhands her aside as well, as she rolls she clutches the wound in her abdomen still causing her considerable pain. Stitch charges too but Adam lets him have it with one of his rockets, when it detonates Stitch goes rolling. Now Adam turns his attention to Gamera as he unloads every rocket and bullet that he has! But Gamera just starts to steadily move towards Adam the barrage obviously having no effect.

"What are you?" Adam roars as he continues to fire now backing up himself.

Gamera ends the confrontation with a plasma fireball.

SHOOM!-KABOOM!

Adam is completely blown apart! Gamera then walks up and crushes the uranium power core lying amongst Adam's remains underfoot.

"Wow." Dawn says obviously freaked by Gamera's display of power.

"He makes it looks so easy." Spike snaps in an almost frustrated tone as he gets back up.

"Again, thank you." Buffy says picking herself up off the pavement.

"Aw it okay we like you, you cute." Stitch says standing nearby looking up at the slayer.

"Thank you." Buffy says trying hard not to laugh again.

"Who are you guys?" Dawn asks.

"We the good guys!" Stitch answers acting like he's flexing his arms like a bodybuilder.

"Aw, he's so cute." Dawn giggles.

"Yay, we've been saved by Cujo the superturtle and his little blue midget friend, I normally have to be really drunk before I start seeing things like this." Spike says trying to process everything that had just happened.

But just then some serious crashing and smashing noises gets their attention nearby.

"Sounds like the party ain't over yet." Spike adds.

"Shall we investigate?" Buffy inquires.

"Yes we shall." Dawn chimes in.

"Oh no you don't. Your heading back home right now." Buffy tells her.

"What?"

"No arguing. Go." Buffy reprimands.

"You know I'll just follow you." Dawn confesses.

"No you won't. Because I'm going to ask our little blue friend here to make sure you go and then stay there." Buffy informs her.

"The little blue guy gets to come home with me? Cool!" Dawn squeals.

"That is... if he doesn't mind..." Buffy starts to say looking over at Stitch.

"Me no mind, I take little girl home."

"Again thank you, please look after her until we get back."

Stitch just smiles and nods his head up and down very quickly in an amusing yes expression. Nearby Andrew watches from the darkness, he cannot believe that all the villains he has resurrected save Glory have already been defeated! Things were not going as he had planned at all.

Back at the supermarket...

Everyone that had been in the supermarket had cleared out by now, the Undertaker and Glory now have the place to themselves.

"Price check aisle ten!" Taker yells slamming Glory face first into a checkout line conveyor belt- WHAM, then the price scanner-BAM, and last but not least the cash register-CRUNCH!

Taker then rips out the numbered aisle marker brandishing it like a club.

"Thanks for shopping with us!" Taker says slamming it up into her chin flipping her for a loop!

"You know, I could get in to this kind of work." Taker goes on tossing the aisle marker back and forth between his hands.

He then tosses it aside, walks up to Glory, and gives her a headbutt of his own. He then grabs her and picks her up into a power bomb slamming her back down hard! As she gets back up Taker grabs a paper grocery bag and stuffs it over her head.

"Here, you look better with that on." He says before giving her a straight thrust kick that sends her flying back out into the parking lot!

"Who says being a bag boy is boring?" Taker says walking out after her.

Suddenly as he steps outside Taker gets tackled but not by Glory, as both he and Gamera go rolling across the pavement. As they roll Taker pins Gamera down and rears back a fist until he realizes who he's on top of.

"Gamera! I've been looking for you, but when I got here I got tangled up with somebody else." Taker says getting up off of him.

After learning about Godzilla and Gamera being shrunk down Taker tried to track them both down when they left Japan, but Godzilla had managed to evade him.

Gamera snarls slightly looking a little annoyed.

"What? A little peeved cause I'm keeping tabs on you?" Taker smiles.

Gamera just snorts in response as Buffy and Spike arrive on the scene.

"Well, well, all kinds of celebrities showing up in Sunnydale tonight." Spike says.

"The Undertaker I presume." Buffy inquires.

"Yes, and you must be the slayer." He answers.

"How did you know?"

"I can feel an abnormal level of energy and strength coming off of you, your power signature is unique among superhumans. Listen I'd love to make small talk, but did anyone else see a dirty blond super psycho ***** in a red dress go skidding across the parking lot a few seconds ago?" Taker asks.

"Hmmm...sounds like a trollup I ran into in Prague that kept trying to come on to me, that is before Drusilla ripped out her entrails and-"

"And that's more information than we needed." Buffy says cutting Spike off in mid-sentence.

"Who or what are you fighting?" Buffy goes on.

"I don't know her or its name, but it's as strong as I am if not stronger. It's been all I can do just to fight her to a standstill."

"So where did she go?" Spike asks.

At that moment...

"You didn't tell me I would have to fight another demi-god!" Glory fusses watching from afar with Andrew standing beside her.

"I didn't know the Undertaker was going to show up, how was I supposed to know? It doesn't matter... does it? I mean you can still take em all. Right?" Andrew says.

"Yeah, yeah. Squash em all like bugs." Glory says breathlessly with a dismissive wave as she turns walking away from Andrew for a brief moment.

"All right then, we got nothing to worry about." Andrew says smugly.

"You just remember our bargain little man, I help you, you get me back to my hell dimension. Got it!" Glory bellows advancing towards Andrew in a threatening manner.

"Yeah, I mean we gotta deal right. We're partners right." Andrew exclaims backing up against a wall.

"Whatever." Glory moans turning away from the frightened human.

"Stupid little man." Glory thinks to herself with a smile.

He obviously had no idea that when he would open the gate he would doom this world to eternal torment and suffering. And she would personally make sure that the first to experience it would be Andrew himself. But Andrew meanwhile had his own agenda. In truth Andrew does know what will happen to the Earth if he grants Glory's wish, which is why he never intends to. When Glory has done what he has brought her here to do he will send her back to the nothingness from which he found her. Indeed, abruptly losing Adam, the Master, and the Judge was a shock to the system, but the plan could still work.

As for our band of heroes...

All the way back to her place Buffy had been talking to the Undertaker about his battle in elaborate detail. She had a traumatizing feeling that it might be Glory from the way it sounded. Under normal circumstances she would have thought that to be impossible, but after butting heads with three of her previous arch nemesis just a short while ago she couldn't rule anything out. As they all reach the Summer's home however they begin to hear something, something that sounds like music.

"What is that?" Buffy asks.

"Sounds like..." Taker starts to say.

"Elvis?" Spike finishes.

Gamera waits outside on the front lawn as Buffy, Spike, and Taker all go inside. What they find when they do is quite humorous to say the least. Dawn is on the floor rolling with laughter, Stitch meanwhile is standing on top of the TV lip syncing to a song on an Elvis Presley movie! Buffy feels a grin tugging at her lips, Taker is dumbfounded, and Spike just starts to shake his head turning away.

"Now I've seen everything." He says.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Taker asks.

"Actually he showed up with the turtle." Buffy answers.

"Interesting." Taker goes on.

"After he and the turtle, what did you call him?" She starts to say.

"Gamera."

"Right, after they showed up and helped us defeat the other three villains I told you about I asked him to take my sister home and keep her safe."

"He swings a mean Buick." Dawn cuts in.

"Oooookaaayy." Taker responds with a funny look on his face.

"Well, in any case I'm staying here in Sunnydale until this whole mess is over. I figure you wouldn't mind sharing the workload for a change." Taker goes on.

"No I don't, thank you." She says back.

"Stitch stay too, beat up bad guys!" The little alien squeals.

"Thank you too." Buffy says scratching the back of Stitch's head as if he were a kitten.

"What about Gamera?" Buffy continues.

"I'm sure he'll be sticking around as well, Gamera never misses a good fight." The Undertaker tells her.

"Hey what am I chopped liver!" Spike complains.

"No, of course not." Buffy replies putting a hand on William's shoulder.

"Come on slayer, you know I always have your back."

"This is so cool! It's like Sunnydale suddenly has its own team of superheroes now." Dawn giggles.

"Someone's been reading too many comic books." Buffy says shaking a finger at Dawn.

"Bite your tongue, have you ever read the Dark Knight Returns! A true classic!" Spike growls defiantly.

"The Joker kills David Letterman and then Batman kicks Superman's bloody *** with the big nasty gloves and the Kryptonite and armor! Oh, and then at the end you think Batman is dead but you hear his heart beating." Spike goes on.

Meanwhile Buffy is just standing there staring at him, upon noticing this he abruptly stops and momentarily hangs his head. After that Buffy just throws her head back and laughs. Outside Gamera stands vigil listening to the banter inside.

"Humans are such strange creatures." He thinks to himself shaking his head slightly with a snort.

But unbeknownst to them they are being watched as a tiny hovering mini camera floats outside a window, this minute spy device has also beheld all the events of this evening. And its owner resides in a cloaked ship hovering over Sunnydale at this very moment.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed. So many of Earth's defenders gathered in one spot. I suddenly have the urge to be very very naughty." Borgos admits.

He then turns his attention to a different viewscreen, through another spy probe he is also watching Glory and Andrew.

"But I mustn't be hasty, I've been patient this long..." he says as he programs the probe's camera to zoom in on Andrew.

"... a little longer won't hurt." He finishes.

If it would have been possible for his metallic face to sport a malicious smile it would have.

xxxxxxxx

The next day...

After the damage that had been done to the house, Buffy decided that it might be a good idea to hold up at Spike's temporarily until this mess was over and they could concentrate on repairs. She called in sick to work and had also kept Dawn home from school for fear of Glory tracking her down, this was an idea that Dawn certainly did not have a problem with. Right now though Buffy, the Undertaker, and Stitch in his dog ruse were on their way to the hidden hideout of a demon that always kept track of the goings-on in Sunnydale. They planned to get information... by any means necessary. With it being daybreak Spike of course would have to stay back at his crypt and since Gamera would have a great deal of difficulty remaining inconspicuous he had stayed behind as well. With the both of them there Buffy felt a lot more comfortable about leaving Dawn behind. Last night Buffy had checked on Willow after hearing the Undertaker's story to make sure she was okay, Buffy prayed that this chain of events would not push her over the edge again.

"Is this it?" The Undertaker asks.

"Yes." Buffy answers.

They stand outside of what looks like an abandoned warehouse but the slayer knows better.

"Do we wait to be invited in or do we simply knock."

"I'm not really sure? Spike has told me about this guy but I've never actually come here myself."

"Okay, we knock." Taker says suddenly kicking in the front doors.

"Tee hee big guy break stuff." Stitch laughs.

"You're not very subtle are you?" Buffy says with a grin.

The Undertaker just smiles back. They head inside but don't see anyone, and the place looks as rundown as the day it was closed.

"Maybe this isn't the place after all, but Spike's instructions were pretty specific." Buffy says in a confused tone.

"No, he is here, they are here, I can sense them." Taker proclaims.

"Where?"

"Underneath us, there are underground chambers."

"How do we get to them is there a secret door?"

"Yes, it should be right over..." Taker starts to say but both he and Buffy are distracted by Stitch suddenly starting to bite huge chunks out of the floor until he has made a hole large enough for them to fit through.

"We go down?" Stitch exclaims.

"Uhhh... yea. I... guess so." Buffy says with a stunned expression looking over at the Undertaker who lowers his head down for a moment with a slight chuckle.

After that they jump down into the hole where another door awaits them.

"Maybe we should just knock normally this time, there's really no telling how many creatures there are behind-"-SMASH!- "- okay never mind." The slayer finishes as the Undertaker kicks down yet one more door.

As the door comes down a number of various demons scatter in all directions all save one very tall and rotund creature sitting in a rickety makeshift throne at the far end of the room. Two large demons too ghastly to even describe start to approach the intruding trio hissing.

"They must be the doormen." Buffy starts to say.

In the blink of an eye the Undertaker grabs them both by their throats and snaps their necks like twigs!

"Were." Taker says nonchalantly as they both slump to the floor.

"Slayer, do come in. Feel free to make yourself at home, oh and you must introduce me to your charming new friends." The fat demon says sarcastically sitting in his chair.

"Are you Rammoth?" Buffy asks.

"Maybe, why is it of any interest to you?" He answers.

"We need information, word-of-mouth has it that you are the new go to guy in Sunnydale for all the latest goings-on." Buffy goes on as they walk over to him.

"Perhaps, but exactly why am I going to help you?" He snaps.

"Because I am relatively sure that you enjoy living far too much to piss me off." Taker growls leaning in putting his hands down on the armrests of the demon's chair on either side of him his eyes blazing a bright white.

"The Undertaker." The foul beast stutters slightly.

"It's not bad enough that we have to cope with the slayer." He continues.

"Then I guess you had better tell us what we need to know, trust me this guy gets a lot crankier than I do a lot faster." Buffy tells Rammoth with a warm smile.

"What do you want to know?" He relents.

Meanwhile...

Glory and Andrew had gone back to Glory's old hideout that she had used back when she had captured Buffy's little sister Dawn. As she reminisces she starts talking to herself.

"Whiny little *****." Glory mumbles.

"What? Did you say something?" Andrew asks.

"No, you little worm! Mind your own business!"

"Okay, sorry! Geez."

After a few more moments of silence Andrew speaks up again.

"What are you going to do about the Undertaker?"

"I'll figure out something."

"I mean of the whole bunch he is the only one that can match your power, him and maybe that big turt-"

"Excuse me! Did you just compare that pathetic dead man's power to mine!"

"No! Well maybe. But I, now wait a minute. Let's not do anything hasty now! We are partners remember?" Andrew stammers terrified backing up as Glory quickly moves toward him with a very angry glare on her face.

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces you little maggot!" Glory roars.

"B-But you can't! Y-You need me to open your hell dimension portal for you right!" Andrew continues stuttering as he backs up against a wall.

"Suddenly I am having a really hard time giving a damn." Glory snarls giving in to the antagonizing impulse she's had for hours now to squash Andrew.

"I-I think you're forgetting just how valuable I am to you right now." Andrew whimpers.

But just then suddenly materializing out of thin air is Borgos right behind Andrew!

"It's funny you should say that boy, right now you're extremely valuable to me as well." He says placing a cold metallic hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"GAAAAAAAHHH! Who the hell are you!" Andrew screams horrified as Borgos' grip shifts to the back of Andrew's neck forcing him down on his knees.

Glory meanwhile is also wondering who this freak is.

"Glorificus I presume. Pleasure to meet you my dear, I am Borgos destroyer of worlds. I would really love to stay and chit chat but I also have need of the monkey boy here." He says in a very casual manner.

"Who the hell do you think-"

"Been swell hanging with you, good luck with the whole hell dimension thing. Blah blah yackety smackety, have a really nice day." Borgos taunts as both he and Andrew start to teleport out.

Glory lunges futilely but catches nothing but air!

"No! Damn it!" Glory screams going into the preliminary stages of what will be a very violent and potentially property damaging temper tantrum.

xxxxxxxx

"Well, that went rather smoothly." Buffy says as she, the Undertaker, and Stitch walk down the sidewalk away from the warehouse.

"I guess you are good for something besides just smashing things." She finishes with a smartass grin on her face.

The Undertaker stops briefly and looks over at her.

"That was a joke, you do have a sense of humor right?" She asks.

"Ha ha you funny I kill you last." Taker responds as they start walking once again.

"Oh my God you made a funny I'll have to tell Dawn about that. And I'll also have to tell her about Stitch scaring all the demons and corralling them into one corner of the room before we left." Buffy says snickering.

Stitch just quietly chuckles to himself as they walk along.

"So we know now that Andrew is back in town and has used magic to resurrect some of my old enemies. With that in mind it's probably safe to say that it was Glory you were fighting last night." Buffy says with a grim tone to her voice.

"I can sense that this one worries you more than the others." Taker says.

"Of all my enemies I can honestly say that she did pose the greatest threat to both me and my friends and family. She really put us through a ringer."

"Do not worry, we will defeat we will find this Andrew and deal with him accordingly." Taker responds with cold determination.

"You won't kill him will you? I mean don't get me wrong I have no love for the little runt, especially after all the trouble that he, Warren, and Jonathan caused. But I just don't believe in killing human beings... do you?"

"Relax slayer even I have standards."

"Oh, good." Buffy says relieved.

"Death is far too merciful." Taker proclaims.

Buffy stops dead in her tracks as does Stitch who looks up at the slayer as the Undertaker continues walking on, but after hesitating for only a few moments they catch up to him.

"Yep, no doubt about it. This guy is scary." Buffy thinks to herself.

Back at Spike's crypt...

Gamera sits in one corner of the room, or at least as well as one can sit when wearing an awkward shell on their back. He sits motionless with his claws clasped together in front of him seemingly in a trance facing out towards the rest of the room and has been that way for hours on end.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Dawn whispers to Spike.

"About what?"

"About him!" She whispers pointing in Gamera's direction.

Both her and Spike had been simply relaxing watching TV until Dawn had finally become unnerved by the way that Gamera had at least in her opinion been staring at them all morning.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well, this is your home isn't it? Tell him to stop looking at us or to sit somewhere else he's freaking me out." Dawn squeals.

"Yeah, right luv. Like I'm going to get lippy with an 8 foot turtle with foot long jaw tusks that tore apart the Judge and disintegrated Adam. Thanks but no thanks I'd like to keep my head bloody well attached to the rest of my body as well as the rest of my parts." Spike snorts.

"Fine, if you won't say anything I will!" Dawn says abruptly getting up and walking over to where Gamera is sitting.

Spike starts to say something and tries to grab Dawn's arm but she jerks free and walks over anyway. As she gets close to him she realizes just how large he is even sitting down he was nearly as tall she was and imposing to say the least but she doesn't let that deter her.

"Hey, hey you, why don't you try staring at the wall for a while or something, you're scaring us." She yells getting right in his face, but he does not respond.

"Hey, who said I was scared?" Spike complains.

"Hey, do you hear me?" She says again with still no reply.

Now Dawn was getting aggravated as she starts to poke him right between the eyes!

"Uh, Dawn I don't think it's a good idea to-" Spike starts to say as Dawn begins yelling once more.

"Hello! Is anybody home in there, hello!" Dawn smarts off now knocking on his head with her fist as if it were a door.

"Dawn!" Spike yells trying to get her to stop.

"What?" She answers back looking away from Gamera for but a brief moment.

He then slowly but surely stands up now looking down on her, as she suddenly turns back to see that she was now staring at the front of his shell. Spike quickly stands up out of his chair suddenly worried. Gamera stares at her for what seems like an eternity practically burrowing into her with his eyes. Dawn suddenly doesn't feel nearly as confident or smug as she had but a short few moments ago. Gamera then lets out a low guttural snarl as he curls his upper lip, he then exhales a lung full of hot air right in Dawn's face.

"Dawn, please come back over here and sit down now." Spike says in a quiet yet urgent tone as he motions with his hands to Dawn subtlely without making any sudden movements.

"Ye-Yea,th-that sounds good." Dawn whimpers as she slowly and quietly backs away and then back over to her chair.

Gamera then sits back down himself paying her no further mind, Spike breathes a sigh of relief as he does so.

"He's not gonna kill me now is he?" She whines.

"What are you asking me for, I don't know anything about this beastie." Spike answers.

"I don't wanna die!" Dawn yelps.

"Don't cry to me little bit, I told you not to bother him in the first place."

Dawn sinks down in her chair and grows very quiet, but as she does so she notices that Gamera has indeed turned away from them facing the wall. She manages to relax a little and tries to focus on the TV once again.

xxxxxxx

"What do you want with me? I haven't done anything to you, please let me go!" Andrew yells strapped to a table with a horrible array of blades, needles, strange looking guns, and other bizarre devices that he can't even begin to describe sitting right above him.

"Please don't hurt me." He begs.

"Why Andrew, I don't want to hurt you. On the contrary you are going to be of great help to me my boy." Borgos explains turning away from a control panel and walking over next to the table that Andrew is restrained on.

"I... am?"

"Why of course Andrew all you have to do is tell me how you brought those creatures back from the dead that you summoned."

"Really, that's it?"

"You got it."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to see the slayer and all her friends get tore to pieces as much as you do my friend."

"Is she an old enemy of yours too?"

"Does it really matter, you want her dead don't you?"

"Yes."

"You know you have reason to doubt that Glory can fight them all on her own, and all the others you brought back are already dead. What if I told you that I knew of a creature that is powerful enough to destroy them all, would that perk your interest?"

"Yes."

"Then help me to help you Andrew."

"I-If I do w-will you let me go?"

"Most certainly, you have my guarantee."

"Okay."

"Excellent." Borgos says placing his left hand on Andrew's forehead.

xxxxxxxx

Los Angeles... a ritzy karaoke club.

Lorne cringes in horror at a table near the stage as a young teenage boy mercilessly butchers the song 'Stand By Me'.

"Can I get you anything sir?" A young female waitress asks walking by him.

"I don't know honey do we have any drinks on the menu that can make me temporarily deaf?" Lorne replies still cringing.

The truth was though that Lorne missed this more than he would admit, he remembers back when he had his own club, Caritas. At least he did up until it got practically obliterated, ah the memories. Just then though something else garners his attention as two beings he has never seen at the club before walk in through the front doors. One is short and stocky the other tall and muscular and both of them have black spiky hair. The tall one is wearing an orange Gi with a blue belt and wrist bands, the shorter one is dressed in a black leather tank top and pants with white gloves and boots.

"And I thought I'd seen it all by now." Lorne says to himself.

"Tell me again why we are here Kakorott?" Vegeta scowls.

"This is where Korin told us to go to find who we're looking for Vegeta." Goku answers.

"Whatever! Let's just find out what we came here to find out and get out of here."

"Aww, I kinda like karaoke club's myself."

"Kakorott sometimes you worry me." Vegeta says as they walk up to the table where Lorne is sitting.

"Are you... Lorne?" Goku asks.

"Why yes I am, what do you want with me?"

"Information actually." Goku tells him.

" Oh! You want a reading, I gotcha. Just start singing my friend, once you've done that I'll tell you what I see."

"What?" Vegeta cuts in.

"Sorry chuckles the only time I can see someone's future is when they sing it's just the way my powers work."

"You can't be serious." Vegeta says.

"Fraid so. How about you, your friend here doesn't seem to terribly cheerful." Lorne asks turning to Goku.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"That's the spirit bucko!" Lorne exclaims.

Vegeta just stands there snorting in an aggravated tone. Goku starts singing a not too shabby but still leaving room for improvement version of Can't stop rockin by ZZ top. As Goku sings his number what had began as a warm smile on Lorne's face quickly turns to a frown and eventually a look of sheer dread. By the time Goku is finished Vegeta is flabbergasted.

"Kakorott I cannot believe you just did that! Have you no pride!"

"Oh come on Vegeta it's just a...little...song." Goku starts to say but trails off when he sees the look on Lorne's face.

"So...it's that bad huh?" Goku asks him.

"...worse... you boys might want to sit down for this one...I know I will."

Back in Sunnydale...

"What? Andrew is back?" Dawn snaps.

"Yes, he is the one behind the return of my previous adversaries. We have to find him and stop him before he does anything else." Buffy explains.

"So, one of the nerdly trio is back ay." Spike adds.

"Yes."

"Are you going to take him with you?" Dawn asks looking over at Gamera standing in the corner he had been sitting in listening.

"Unless things get too hairy for us to handle I was hoping to keep him out of sight until dark, wouldn't you agree?" Buffy answers looking up at Taker.

"Yes, that would be wise." He says.

"Just out of curiosity, why?" Buffy inquires.

"Oh,... no reason." Dawn says in a suddenly squeamish voice looking warily over at the kaiju.

"I think Andrew will want to lay low himself until nightfall, we'll move then... if that's... okay with you." Buffy says looking over at Taker.

"Slayer this is your turf you proceed as you choose. But in the meantime I'm going to do a little hunting of my own, if I find anything I'll let you know."

"Alright."

That having been said the Undertaker teleports out.

"Hey! You didn't tell me he could do that!" Dawn stammers excitedly.

Buffy just shakes her head in response.

"So we hang until dark eh, sounds good to me. Everyone make yourselves at home." Spike announces kicking back in his chair.

Stitch does just that as he digs into the nearby fridge and pulls out a box of devil's food cakes, on his way to plopping down in front of the TV he stops briefly to offer one to Gamera who just gives him a funny look.

"Hey, I was saving those." Spike says in a whiny tone to Stitch whose face already drenched in chocolate nonchalantly hands a cake to Spike.

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile outside the seedy demon bar known as Willy's place...

Both Goku and Vegeta suddenly appear via instant transmission.

"Is this the town?" Vegeta asks.

"Yep, this is it. I can tell just by the energies I'm feeling. How about you hang here while I go back and talk to Korin about what Lorne told us."

"Sounds good, I could use a stiff drink after listening to you sing."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Don't quit your day job Kakorott." Vegeta says strolling into the bar leaving Goku outside.

Goku just grins as he puts his fingers to his forehead and vanishes.

"Hi there, welcome to Willy's place can I... get... you...anything?" Willy starts to say as Vegeta walks in through the front door.

"Nice hair." Willy jokes.

"Shut up."

"Sounds good." Willy says suddenly sounding very nervous and fearful.

"Jack Daniels...and leave the bottle." Vegeta tells him having a seat at the bar.

xxxxxxxx

The Undertaker had teleported back into town but hadn't gotten far when he spots a familiar figure down an alleyway while walking down a sidewalk.

"Oh my God... Borgos." The Undertaker says his voice seething with hatred.

"Why hello Undertaker."

"What in the Hell are you doing here?" The Undertaker demands walking down the alley toward him.

"Just having a little fun, is it so unusual for one such as myself who naturally enjoys chaos, property damage, and human suffering to visit a place where one of the legendary hellmouths exists."

"Since when have you become a sightseer, and in your case having a little fun usually means a whole lot of misery for everyone else."

"Oh you have no idea dead man, and in a very short while I'm going to be having all kinds of fun."

The Undertaker lunges at Borgos but he transports out at the last second! This was bad the Undertaker new that Borgos' presence would only worsen anything else that was already going on, if he only knew what he had planned! Knowing now that Borgos could be involved the Undertaker decides to make a trip back to Infant island to converse with the Cosmos and maybe bring back a little extra muscle.

As for our other heroes...

A few hours had passed when there is suddenly a knock on the door to Spike's crypt. Buffy opens it to see Willow, Xander, and Anya.

"Hey Buff howsit hangin?"

"Xander? Anya, Willow what are you guys doing here?"

"After what happened last night I kinda ...gave em a call." Willow tells her.

But just then a fourth figure walks through the door, one Buffy never would've expected.

"...Hello Buffy." Giles says after a long moment of silence.

Speechless Buffy's only response is to walk up to Giles and give him a big hug.

"After I talked to Xander and Anya I gave Giles a ring too, after I told him about everything that was happening he was on the first flight to California. His plane arrived about an hour ago." Willow explains.

"Thank you...but I didn't mean to get you involved in this." Buffy says.

"We know." Says Xander.

"We made our own choice Buffy." Giles tells her.

"Just point us in the direction of the big bad evil so we can start kicking its butt." Anya says a little too enthusiastically.

"Again thank you...thank you all." Buffy says sincerely.

"Hey come here you guys." Dawn says giving both Xander and Anya a big hug too.

"Great to see you again Dawn...ster." Xander says when he suddenly sees Stitch sitting at a table playing poker with Spike.

"What the hell is that?" Xander blurts out looking over at Buffy.

"It's okay he's a friend." Buffy says.

"Is that the little blue guy you told me about?" Will asks Buffy.

"Yep."

"Isn't he just the coolest!" Dawn squeals in a giddy tone.

Just then Xander suddenly feels a blast of hot air coming down on the back of his neck, he turns around slowly to see Gamera staring down at him who then decides to walk over and join the poker game with Spike and Stitch. As Gamera sits down Spike looks over at him.

"You know how to play poker?" Spike asks.

Gamera just slams his fist down on the table in front of him.

"Alright, deal him in." Spike says to Stitch who is wearing a green golf cap and sunglasses.

"Xander that's Gamera, it's okay he's a friend too." Buffy explains.

"Great, that's just dandy." Xander replies backing away from them.

"You've certainly found some interesting allies." Giles says.

"It's a long story." Buffy tells him.

Meanwhile on Infant Island...

"So, Borgos has returned?" The Cosmos say.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could use your powers to perform a mental scan on Borgos, seeing how my ESP isn't strong enough to penetrate the mystical barriers his ship is surrounded in."

The Cosmos nod as they both close their eyes concentrating hard as they go into a trance. After a few moments their eyes snap open in utter shock.

"What is it?" Taker asks inquisitively.

"No...it cannot be."

"What?"

"Undertaker...Borgos plans to resurrect...Gorsa!"

"What? You can't be serious! Are you sure of this?"

"Absolutely we're afraid." The Cosmos answer regrettably.

"How?"

"Through the darkest of magics imaginable. Open your mind Undertaker, and we shall share our knowledge with you." The Cosmos say as Taker goes into a deep meditative state.


	3. Gorsa Lives!

Back in Sunnydale...

"You can't be human." Willy says as he watches Vegeta finish off what used to be three bottles of Jack Daniels, two bottles of Jim Bean, and a half gallon of Tequila!

Just then Goku reappears.

"Okay Vegeta I have our marching orders, you done here?"

"Yes, it's about time you got back I was starting to get bored."

"Who are you guys if you don't mind my asking and why isn't he dead!" Willy asks pointing at Vegeta knowing he has consumed far too much alcohol for any other normal creature human or otherwise to be able to withstand.

"Oh, it's okay. We're saiyans, anything we ingest usually gets burned out of our system way too quick for it to even matter." Goku says.

Vegeta slaps the necessary cash on the bar and turns to leave.

"Hey! No tip?" Willy whines.

"Try this, learn to keep your mouth shut and you'll stay healthier longer." Vegeta says grabbing Willy by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up over the counter top before letting him drop back down on the floor.

"You know there's medication for people like you." Goku laughs.

"Enough jokes Kakorott, we have work to do." Vegeta proclaims.

"Yea right, apparently there's a group of heroes right here in this town right now. We'll go to hook up with them."

After that Goku puts a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and then uses his instant transmission.

Suddenly both Goku and Vegeta appear in Spike's crypt!

"Whoa!" Spike says jumping up out of his chair.

"What the hell!" Xander yells as Buffy takes a defensive stance.

"Wo, wo, wo, hold on now! It's okay we're not enemies were not here to hurt anyone, we're friends." Goku blurts out holding his hands above his head as Vegeta stands nearby unmoving with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Who are you?" Giles asks.

"Like I said before we're friends, my name is Goku and this is Vegeta. We were sent here because something big, bad, and ugly is supposed to show up in this town." Goku explains.

"Of course, what else would it be." Xander says sarcastically.

"You mean something besides what's already going on?" Buffy asks.

"Fraid so." Goku answers.

"Well, that's just great. As if we didn't have enough problems." Buffy groans breathlessly.

"A friend of ours named Korin warned us of a terrible force that would be rising soon. For us to get more information he sent us to Los Angeles to talk to a mind reading demon named Lorne. Once we got the scoop from him we checked back with our friend to confirm everything, after that we decided to come here so that we can give you the skinny on what's going down."

"Lorne? Isn't that the demon that Angel gets advice from when he's working on cases?" Buffy inquires.

"Yes." Angel himself suddenly says from behind them.

Everyone turns around to see him and the rest of his crew standing in the doorway, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn all armed for bear.

"Well, the gang's all here." Xander says.

"Angel, what are all of you doing here?" Buffy asks.

"After Lorne talked to these guys he gave us a call, when he explained the situation we made a bee line for Sunnydale." He answers.

Spike meanwhile stews quietly none too happy that Buffy's former flame has arrived.

"So whatever is coming, it's really this bad?" Willow asks.

"Yes it's that bad, the town has already been evacuated." Angel tells her.

"What?" Buffy says.

"You mean you didn't know?" Angel asks.

"We've been hiding out here all day." Giles tells him.

"Where's Cordelia?" Xander asks.

"She's...with a friend. She's been feeling a little under the weather lately and I didn't want her to be in harm's way anyhow." Angel says.

Actually Cordy was still with Connor after Lorne's memory spell, but he didn't want to get into that now considering what they were about to face.

"Perhaps the mayor somehow got wind of the dire situation at hand and decided to evacuate the town, there are more and more people nowadays that are far more aware of the supernatural activity that surrounds them than there used to be. It's become increasingly difficult to ignore." Wesley explains.

"Well, it seems we're the only ones that don't know what's going on, care to share?" Spike adds.

After that Goku and Angel start sharing information they have with Buffy and her friends as they finally start to piece this puzzle together.

Borgos' ship...

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any. Are you sure the incantation you have given me is correct Andrew?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's get this party started." Borgos says as he begins the ritual pouring out of a small bag some kind of red powder as he begins a chant.

"Bayotomaut... sitien... nominah... dehoffrinis... theotok... spatian... portah... adumundum... arashmaharas."

With a bright flash of light Dehoffrin lord of the vengeance demons appears right in this center of Borgos' master control room.

"Behold Dehoffrin lord of Arashma-holy ****!" Dehoffrin stammers suddenly seeing where he has been summoned to.

As he looks about the room he spots Andrew and then Borgos.

"Well well, it's not everyday that I get to meet a celebrity. Borgos I presume?" Dehoffrin says.

"You know of me in your realm?" Borgos quips.

"We are demons whose line of work entails pain, suffering, and destruction. How could we overlook a resume like yours, you are quite legendary where we come from." Dehoffrin explains.

"I cannot help but be flattered." Borgos says giving Dehoffrin a slight bow.

"Andrew, you didn't tell me you hung out with the big guns, you naughty naughty boy."

"It's a recent development." Andrew tells Dehoffrin with a slight quiver in his voice.

"I understand that young Andrew here enlisted your aid in his quest to seek vengeance." Borgos states.

"Who better to ask than a vengeance demon?" Dehoffrin says in a jovial tone his arms lifted out from his sides.

"Who indeed? Well, then now that we have exchanged pleasantries my good sir, and you are so obviously happy to meet me... perhaps you could grant me but one...simple...wish." Borgos says walking up and putting an arm over Dehoffrin's shoulder as the old demon smiles wickedly.

xxxxxxxx

"So let me see if I've got this straight, it's some kind of monster?" Buffy asks.

"It isn't just any monster or demon, everything were getting tells us that this thing is even more powerful than the old ones. In fact, it horribly outclasses them!" Angel proclaims.

"Oh yay." Xander moans.

"Great, another bloody apocalypse as if we needed one of those. How's bout you leave and maybe this one will catch a ride back to L.A. with you" Spike hisses.

"Tough luck, I plan on sticking around." Angel says harboring his own resentment.

Dawn meanwhile remains silent, the mere notion of an apocalypse reminds her of the terrible events with Glory. Shivering at the thought she wraps her arms around herself.

"But we don't know what it is yet." Buffy says.

"Right, we won't know that till we see it for ourselves." Goku adds.

"Will we be able to defeat it?" Willow asks.

"That doesn't matter." Wesley speaks up.

"Huh?" Anya snips.

"No he's right, if we don't try to stop it no one else will." Giles solemnly confesses.

"Alright, so we find this thing and lay the hammer down." Gunn retorts.

"Well, I hope everyone will forgive me if I jump onto the don't wanna die bandwagon." Fred whimpers slightly.

"None of us do baby, but we gotta do what we gotta do." Gunn says.

"I know, I know. Just the thought of something happening to you..." Fred starts to say as she embraces Gunn.

"No one is going to die, Kakorott and myself will deal with this creature alone if need be!" Vegeta swears.

"Kaka who?" Dawn asks.

"Oh, that's my real name. Goku is the name my sensei gave me when I was a baby." Goku explains.

"You're saiyans aren't you." Angel says to both of them.

"Yes, how do you know of us?" Goku asks.

"You live a couple hundred years, travel all over the world, you see a lot of things. Things that most people don't want to rationalize...but mostly it was the hair. " Angel tells them.

"Well, it sounds like we're in for one helluva battle. Anya, can your powers be of any help to us now that you are a vengeance demon again?" Buffy asks her turning in her direction.

"Only if they are invoked in the name of vengeance, and something terrible would probably have to happen in order for that scenario to work...something you wouldn't want to happen I'm pretty sure." She answers.

Just then she feels something tugging on her pants leg so she looks down.

"No worry pretty lady, Stitch not let anyone get hurt." Stitch says looking up at her.

With a smile on her face for the first time in a long while Buffy kneels down and rubs the back of Stitch's head. Gamera meanwhile abruptly stands up and slams his fists together startling everyone in the room, he had heard enough talk. It was time for action.

"What's his problem?" Anya asks.

"... it's time." Buffy says.

Minutes later everyone is out of the cemetery and heading back into town. As they walk along Stitch is trotting next to Vegeta. Stitch continuously keeps looking up at the saiyan prince who tries to ignore the little alien, after a second or two though Stitch takes a big glob of his own saliva and splotches it onto the tuff of fur that's on top of his own head. He then works it in and shapes it until it looks just like Vegeta's hair, Stitch than starts doing Hulk Hogan like poses. Vegeta just snorts in aggravation shaking his head. In the meantime Borgos' spy drones are ever watchful as the cyborg notices that new warriors have joined the group.

"What's this? The original vampire with a soul and his lackeys. And the saiyans as well? My, this is going to be interesting."

"Is there a problem?" Dehoffrin asks Borgos.

"Most certainly not, do you remember what I asked you for?"

"Why of course." Dehoffrin answers.

"Then let's get on with it shall we." Borgos says.

Just then...

"So how do we find this thing?" Buffy asks.

"We won't have to, it'll find us." Goku says.

"Fine, Willow I want you to take Dawn home and watch over her."

"What?" Buffy's sister complains.

"Don't even try to argue with me, now is not the time!" Buffy yells.

"I don't ca-"SMACK!

Dawn's attempt at a rebuttal is cut short by a punch to the face, not enough to really hurt her, just enough to knock her out as Buffy catches her before she falls.

"Get her out of here Willow." Buffy goes on.

After that Willow shuffles Dawn over to her car, puts her in, and leaves. Buffy is able to breathe a little easier now that that is over with and Dawn is out of the way. And Buffy is very glad of this because after only walking one more block they run into a familiar face, at long last Buffy's fears are confirmed.

"Well, well, well, isn't it a small world after all slayer." Glory says standing in the center of the street in front of them.

Buffy says nothing, she is full of too much hatred to be able to find the words.

"You know I'm really going to enjoy kicking every single one of your asses, oh yeah and let's not forget killing you all too." The demigod gloats.

Meanwhile...in Hell.

In what has been up until now his prison, and his eternal damnation, Gorsa suddenly feels the invasion of an outside force, a force of tremendous power and tremendous evil! Suddenly he feels himself being literally ripped from his formerly unbreakable bonds! That is when he realizes...his time has at last come!

Back in our reality.

"Who's this crazy *****?" Vegeta says.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me! Oh that's it just for that I'm going to have to make your deaths extra painful now!" Glory scowls as she begins going on a verbal tirade.

"Man, what the hell has this dame been smokin?" Gunn adds.

Glory begins to step toward them when a sudden blast of energy and flame erupts from behind her! Everyone is startled and backed up by the blast but it quickly dissipates.

"Now what?" Glory spits turning around.

Suddenly she is grabbed as a massive hand smashes clean into her chest, she looks up at what looks to be a massive saurian beast. Everyone else freezes dead in their tracks.

"My God Kakorott can you feel it. What ever that thing is-"

"I know Vegeta... I know." Goku says with horror cutting Vegeta off as both saiyans sense this creature's unbelievable level of power.

Glory looks down at the arm that has been punched into her and then back up at the monster standing in front of her.

"You son of a *****, look what you did to my dress!" Glory screams angrily.

"Nice to know she has her priorities straight." Gunn says sarcastically.

"I can't believe this, just who in the hell do you thi-"SSHHRRIIIIIP!

With one vicious swipe Glory's head is ripped clean off her body, as it hits the pavement and goes rolling Gorsa tosses her twitching body aside like so much trash. At long last...he was free, and thusly roars his triumph to the heavens! He realizes right away that he is far smaller than his original form but right now that didn't even matter as it just felt so good to kill again and to see eyes filled with terror standing before him! Indeed, this was a moment to truly relish and bask in. The beast then simply stands and waits with his arms crossed in front of him for one of the other beings standing nearby to offer him a new challenge.

"Okay, I'm going to make the safe bet of that not being a good thing." Xander whispers.

"Is that it?" Buffy peeps with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Yes." Goku says.

"What is it?" Xander asks.

"It's name... is Gorsa." The Undertaker says suddenly appearing nearby with his brother Kane!

"Whoa, I bet the kiddies just love you." Xander says looking at Kane who just stares at him blankly.

"Okay, shutting up now." Xander concludes gulping nervously.

"Undertaker, we wondered what happened to you?... do you know about this monster?" Buffy asks.

"Yes, unfortunately we do." Taker says looking over at his brother and then back at the rest of them.

"How do we stop it?" Angel asks.

"What you're looking at is the most horrible, unspeakable, unstoppable creature in the history of the world. This thing cut a swath of destruction through Japan and all its heroes and monsters unlike anything that had ever been seen before. Both me and Kane nearly died trying to stop it the last time we faced it... and I can sense that it's twice as powerful now as it was then. The question isn't how do we stop it... it's how do we keep from dying."

"Nothing like a good pep talk to get things going." Fred says.

"If you stopped it once before, how is it back now?" Spike asks.

"I have conversed with my mentors the Cosmos, it took some time to piece it all together but apparently an old enemy of mine named Borgos has called upon the assistance of a being named Dehoffrin in order to resurrect this murdering monster." The Undertaker answers.

"Dehoffrin!" Xander stammers.

"You know him?" Taker asks.

"We know him." Buffy says with disgust in her voice.

"Dehoffrin is lord of the vengeance demons, if it fancies him he can and will grant wishes to certain individuals. It seems this Borgos you speak of wished for this creature to be made flesh once again. Also this totally takes me out of the game." Anya adds somberly.

"Why? What do you mean?" Buffy asks.

"Any wishes that anyone could or would try to make in regards to this creature will be negated by Dehoffrin's power, his magics can overpower and cancel mine out."

"Well, in any case all that matters now is that we somehow stop him." The Undertaker swears.

"I don't suppose you know anything about Sunnydale's evacuation do you?" Buffy asks.

"Yes, I spoke with the mayor and told him that something terrible was coming to this town, considering Sunnydale's history with the supernatural it didn't take much persuasion." Taker answers.

"That plus being an international *** kicker of evil slash hero, slash celebrity probably helped too right." Xander adds.

"It helps." He answers.

Meanwhile watching from a nearby rooftop is Borgos, Dehoffrin, and Andrew.

"I'm sorry, was that ill timed?" Dehoffrin asks.

"No, no not at all my friend. I enjoyed it immensely." Says Borgos.

"Now are you sure that you want him kept at that size, in his true original form he could cause a lot more damage." Dehoffrin inquires.

"Oh yes I am sure, this adds a much more personal, a much more...intimate feel to the situation. The mere thought of actually watching him get his hands on each and every one of them and tearing them apart limb from limb brings a tear of joy to my eye." Borgos says sickeningly and affectionately all at the same time.

Andrew just stands nearby saying nothing as Borgos turns toward him.

"Congratulations my boy, your revenge is at hand. Doesn't it feel great?" Borgos asks him.

"Uh, y-yeah I-I guess so." Andrew stutters.

The poor boy had heard every word of what the Undertaker had said, and he now suddenly wondered what he had just helped to unleash on the world.

"Yes Andrew, enjoy this moment..." Borgos says suddenly grabbing him around his throat and forcing him down on his knees!

"...because it is the last you will ever have!" Borgos finishes with a sick sound of glee to his voice!

"W-What are you doing-ackk-y-you said you'd let me go!" Andrew gags in Borgos' grip his eyes full of fright and confusion.

"Why of course I did Andrew, and I kept my word... I just didn't say how long you would live once I did."

And as the horrible realization of this situation sinks in on Andrew he tries desperatly to choke out the words for a disappearing spell but can't form the syllables! He also tries for a magical energy blast but Borgos grabs his wrist with his other hand and crushes it painfully as Andrew winces! Borgos then abruptly breaks his neck like a twig and let's his lifeless body slump down.

"You know this has potential to be very entertaining." Dehoffrin says to Borgos turning around not even giving any thought or notice to poor little Andrew.

"That it does." Borgos says happily.

"Well, my work here is done. I think I'll watch all this from a comfy seat at home, I'm sure you'll be doing the same." Dehoffrin confesses.

"Why of course. Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, usually I would request a tribute ritual of one kind or another for my services but for a heartless murdering ******* like you I can't help but be generous." Dehoffrin says jovially.

"Thank you for the complement."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Dehoffrin says with a smile and a wink as he vanishes into thin air back to his home dimension.

"Likewise." Borgos says speaking more to himself than anyone else.

He then looks down at the battle about to unfold.

"Behold... Gorsa lives!" Borgos proclaims as he teleports back up to his ship.

"Buffy, you Angel and all your compatriots fallback, me, Kane, Goku, and Vegeta will form the first line of defense. Gamera and Stitch the second line, by the time he gets through all of us to you hopefully he will be weakened enough for you to be able to stop him somehow." Taker mummers.

"You're talking crazy the only way he would get past any of you is if he kill-" Buffy starts to say as it suddenly hits her.

"Please...go." He says.

Buffy doesn't know what to say.

"We are defenders of the earth." Goku adds.

"And we would sooner die than let this monster win." Vegeta proclaims.

The Undertaker and Kane simply nod to each other in agreement as all four of them take a fighting stance between Gorsa and the others.

"If we fail, it will be up to you." Taker says looking back at Gamera and Stitch who look at one another and then begin to back away.

"Let's go." Buffy says forlornly to the others as they too begin to walk away.

Gorsa meanwhile has waited patiently his arms crossed in front of him.

"The time has come." Vegeta states as he powers up to super saiyan level two, his hair turning from black to yellow and Goku goes all the way to three his long golden hair flowing behind him.

The Undertaker looks at them and then over at his brother before looking back towards Gorsa.

"Let's do this." He says.

They suddenly rush him from all sides hitting Gorsa all at once putting all the strength they can muster into every punch and kick they land pounding away mercilessly. But Gorsa sends an energy shockwave out from his body sending them all flying! But they all recover quickly as they each simultaneously focus an energy blast on Gorsa's body.

"Don't let up, not even for a second!" Goku roars over the crackling energy they are focusing.

For the longest time this goes on until Gorsa finally seems to waiver as he falls to one knee.

"We have him!" Vegeta yells.

But then Gorsa suddenly lunges up out of the line of fire causing the beams to strike one another!

KABOOM!

All are temporarily blinded and disoriented by the blast which proves most devastating as Gorsa suddenly charges in from nowhere! In one swift motion he tackles Goku, tale smashes Vegeta, gives Kane a foot to the chest, and let's Taker have it with his breath beam! Goku is the first get up as he flies in from behind and plants an elbow in the back of Gorsa's head and follows it up with a spinning sidekick to his rib cage. But before he can land from delivering these attacks Gorsa grabs hold of his long hair and then swings him down face first into the pavement. Kane bolts in with an uppercut kick and tries to follow it up with a left roundhouse punch but Gorsa catches his fist and begins to crush it in his hand right before head butting him brutally putting him back down. Both the Undertaker and Vegeta dive in with synchronized dropkicks but it barely staggers him as he swings his massive tale around smashing into both of them hard. Goku meanwhile has ripped up a huge section of pavement and throws it at Gorsa who merely catches it and tears in half in his own hands. But once he does that Gorsa realizes it was only a distraction as Goku instant transmissions himself directly in front of the monster and hits him with a point blank kamehameha wave! The town and landscape behind where Gorsa is standing is blasted clean, a burnt furrow that goes on for miles. Seeing this Goku is suddenly glad that a decision was made to evacuate Sunnydale! When the smoke clears to everyone's shock the entire top half of Gorsa's body is gone from the waist up!

"You did it Kakorott!" Vegeta yells in triumph.

But then right before their very eyes Gorsa's torso, arms and head regenerate and completely reform none the worse for wear! Goku still stunned from the creature's sudden revival doesn't move quickly enough to avoid having a massive hand clinched around his throat that begins to crush his larnyx!

"Blast him!" Vegeta stammers flying in.

The saiyan prince unloads on Gorsa with everything he has, every punch, every kick, every knee, every elbow, and anything else he can come up with though all the while the beast does not relinquish his death grip on Goku! But one stiff punch to the gut puts the super saiyan down on his knees vomiting up blood! It is then that the Undertaker slams into Gorsa hard while Kane takes out his legs from behind, as he falls he let's go of Goku. But as Gorsa falls his tail wraps around Taker's ankle and swings him around into Kane hard as they both spiral into and smash through a utility pole that falls to the street with sparks flying from torn live wires. A badly wounded but still mobile Vegeta grabs hold of the pole and tries to use it on Gorsa like a club but he catches it in his own hands and swings it up over top of him with Vegeta still on the other end practically piledriving him like a sledgehammer into the pavement!

As Gorsa looms over a semiconscious Vegeta Goku staggers to his feet and fires off an energy blast that detonates on Gorsa's back but with little effect though. He returns the favor by letting Goku have it with his breath blast at high intensity putting him through the wall of a nearby warehouse. But when Gorsa turns back around Kane rushes by scooping up Vegeta's body as a split second later the Undertaker lands right in front of Gorsa using his own shockwave attack as he slams his fist down on the pavement in front of him. This only backs Gorsa up a little though as he kicks Taker square in the chin sending him for what seems like a country mile! Kane tries to dive in on Gorsa's blindside but he catches him in midair and powerslams him down on the street violently knocking the wind out of him. He reaches down and grabs hold of Kane by his face and holds him up off the pavement for a few seconds planning to do God knows what until Goku suddenly slams into him from behind.

Dropping Kane Gorsa spins around and closelines Goku as his body makes a sickening splat on the concrete. But Goku lunges up from his prone position putting both his feet up into Gorsa's chin and while he is slightly staggered swings both of his fists around into the side of his face with all the strength he has finally managing to knock Gorsa down. But Gorsa rolls with the impact literally putting himself back on his feet and just in time to dodge a wild swing from Goku. As he passes by Gorsa grabs hold of his arm at the wrist with his right hand and wraps his left around the back of Goku's neck, with one swift jerk he dislocates Goku shoulder. As the saiyan screams in agony Gorsa plants his left knee into the base of his adversary's spine, suddenly Goku can feel his body going numb. But before Gorsa can do anything else he gets plowed into by both Vegeta and Kane as they all go down in a heap. But the super beast throws them off like insects just in time to see the Undertaker return to the fray.

"I have a present for you." Taker says as he opens a gateway above Gorsa's head.

Out of it a Greyhound bus that Taker had obviously procured from a place near where he he had touched down falls landing right on top of Gorsa with a horrendous crash. Vegeta then fires off a palm blast causing the bus to explode while it still lay on top of Gorsa.

"Kakorott are you alright?" Vegeta asks.

"I-I can't feel my legs." Goku groans.

But just then the flaming wreckage begins to stir as Gorsa rises holding the bus up over his head! Taker tries to rush in to stop him but gets hit with Gorsa's breath beam sending him skidding down the street, the other's turnaround just in time to see the bus being launched at them! Vegeta grabs Goku and takes off running while Kane however remains unmoving. The Undertaker's not so little brother then opens a vortex in front of himself big enough to swallow the bus whole... he then reopens it directly behind Gorsa.

SMASH!

As the bus careens into him knocking him forward Kane spears forward putting a forearm into Gorsa's jaw.

"This is no time for Queensberry rules." Kane thinks to himself as he puts his right foot up directly into Gorsa's crotch!

Kane then throws his arms up and brings them back down summoning his inferno attack as the street beneath both of them practically explodes into a towering inferno. They both go high into the air and then crash back down.

"Rest easy Kakorott." Vegeta says laying Goku down nearby.

"How is this possible, how can this creature be this strong? Even Majin Buu wasn't this powerful!" Goku admits wincing.

Meanwhile Gorsa and Kane get back up from the inferno blast, with unbridaled rage the big red machine unloads a furious battery of punches remembering the hell that Gorsa put him and Mya through! But Gorsa catches his left arm on a particular swing and with sheer brute strength breaks it in half at the center of his forearm! As Kane roars out in pain his brother slams into Gorsa from behind putting both his feet into the monster's back. This gets Vegeta's attention as he turns around to see Taker being backhanded aside and Kane lying nearby clutching his left forearm.

"Stay here Kakorott." Vegeta says flying back into battle.

"No Vegeta wait! He's too strong!" Goku yells after him.

The Undertaker unloads a furious physical assault but Gorsa just seems to absorb it all as he gives Taker a straight left punch to the face that flips him for a loop. It is then that Vegeta slams into Gorsa from his side with an abdomen punch, a tornado kick to his jaw, and a palm blast to his face with blinding speed. Vegeta then backflips a couple of times facing Gorsa and cups his palms together in front of him.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screams unleashing his ultimate energy attack!

But Gorsa leaps high over top of the attack resulting in several buildings becoming the brunt of the onslaught! Gorsa then lands right on top of Vegeta and shoves his right hand clean through the saiyan's chest!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The piercing scream that Vegeta makes could only have been made by someone who suddenly has a whole new definition of what true agony is! Back on his ship Borgos is seeing all that transpires with evil glee knowing this is only the beginning of the carnage.

"Vegeta! NO!" Goku cries out.

Gorsa then gets a firm grip on Vegeta's spinal cord and rips it along with his head clean out of his body!

"NO!" Taker explodes barreling into Gorsa like a missile.

But Gorsa uses the momentum to his advantage as he spins the Undertaker around and slams him into and through the front display window of a clothing store. As they disappear inside things become very quiet for a moment.

CRASH!

That is until both of them come smashing back out through the wall next to the window. Gorsa has a firm grip on the collar of Taker's vest and thus begins to repeatedly punch him in the face with his other fist. Kane finally gets back up and tries to come to his brother's aid, but as he runs in Gorsa thrusts the hand he had been punching Taker with outward. Goku looks on in disbelief as he punches it clean through Kane and out his back, in that same hand is Kane's heart! Kane and Gorsa exchange hateful glances, it was the big red machine that had defeated him thanks to a sudden power surge and his brother's help the last time. But now he was far more powerful and he had now killed Kane in the same manner that he had been defeated, indeed revenge was a dish best served cold! Gorsa then pulls the arm back out letting Kane lifelessly crumple onto the concrete as a massive pool of blood begins to form under his body. The last thoughts going through Kane's mind are of his beloved Mya. At that moment on Infant Island the Cosmos suddenly feel that something terrible has happened as they actually sense that Kane has died. They fight back tears as they look over at Mya, but she already knows. The bond of love she had with Kane linked them in a way that almost made them symbiotic, Mya then falls to the ground and begins to sob uncontrolably.

"My my they're dropping like flies." Borgos chuckles.

Gorsa holds Taker up off the ground and opens his maw in preparation for a breath blast, but just then an energy disk comes in from the left slicing off Gorsa's arm. The Undertaker drops as Gorsa looks over in the direction that the attack came from and sees Goku on one knee with a hand outstretched. While still looking over at Goku Gorsa effortlessly regrows his severed limb and then begins to walk in the saiyan's direction.

"That's it...come and get me." Goku says struggling to stand.

Gorsa walks over and clasps a hand around Goku's throat.

"Gotcha." Goku says as he suddenly instant transmissions both he and Gorsa.

But due to Goku's weakened condition the farthest he can get them is a forest outside of Sunnydale but that was okay this is where Goku wanted to go. Once there Goku gives Gorsa a full frontal headbutt to the face and then flies up into the sky where he hopes to gather enough energy for a spirit bomb as he holds his outstretched arms up above him beginning to gather the power he needs drawing strength from the forest and the wildlife around him. But looking down he suddenly sees a pair of wings growing and unfolding out of Gorsa's back who then quickly flies up toward him.

"Oh, this is not good." Goku says as a vortex suddenly appears in front of him that Gorsa flies directly into!

When it reopens Gorsa is flying straight down towards the ground and waiting for him there is the Undertaker who gives him a stiff uppercut. Shrugging off the uppercut Gorsa comes around for a landing and envelopes his wings back into his body now deciding to focus on the Undertaker instead. Goku and the Undertaker nod to each other briefly right before Gorsa rams the dead man head on smashing through several trees in the process, Goku only hoped the Undertaker could survive long enough for him to summon the energy needed.

WHAM!

The Undertaker gets a fallen tree thrown into him like a javelin by Gorsa who advances on him quickly not giving him a chance to recover. As Taker tries to get up Gorsa wraps his tail around his neck and swings him around face first into another tree with horrible impact. In an act of desperation Taker rips up a rock and shatters it against Gorsa's face, but the kaiju just snorts in response and gives Taker a nasty headbutt to the face for his trouble. As the Undertaker stumbles Gorsa goes for a breath blast but as he does Taker opens up a portal in front of himself absorbing the blast and quickly reopens it in front of Gorsa. In that same instant Taker leaps high and then down towards Gorsa hoping for a double whammy, but instead Gorsa leaps up dodging his own blast and then tackling the Undertaker out of the sky slams him back down hard leaving a nasty impression in the ground! Gorsa picks up a dazed Undertaker and shakes him like a rag doll, but suddenly experiencing a quick boost of adrenaline Taker breaks free of Gorsa's grasp and backflips into an uppercut kick bringing both his feet up into Gorsa's chin. While slightly off-balance Taker quickly opens another portal directly behind Gorsa and then tackles him head on into it as they both suddenly vanish. Goku meanwhile has nearly completed his task and briefly looks back down to see what is happening now but doesn't see them anywhere nearby and can't help but be a little confused, that is until he hears a high-pitched whistling sound like that of a bomb being dropped and looks up into the sky! Here comes both the Undertaker and Gorsa plummeting down to earth punching and slugging each other all the way.

BOOM!

They both hit hard resulting in a nasty crater within which no movement can be seen

"Undertaker!" Goku yells suddenly worried.

And with good reason as it is Gorsa who rises triumphantly from the pit holding the Undertaker up above his head like a hunter's trophy badly beaten and seemingly dead! He then proceeds to throw Taker around like a crash test dummy letting him smash into whatever he is unfortunate enough to be thrown into.

"Come on, come on just a little more!" Goku growls desperately trying to finish the spirit bomb.

Goku can still sense the Undertaker's power signature, it is faint but it is still there. He knows he cannot let this go on any longer or the Undertaker will die. At one point Gorsa simply grabs hold of Taker and begins to beat him senseless, as if he wasn't already.

"Hey ugly up here! I got a surprise for ya!" Goku yells getting Gorsa's attention.

While still holding the Undertaker Gorsa looks up in Goku's direction, Taker meanwhile barely alive manages to open his eyes just long enough to see that Goku has finally completed the spirit bomb and summons the last bit of strength he has left to teleport himself out of Gorsa's grasp!

"YEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screams unleashing the spirit bomb down at Gorsa!

BOOOOM!

It strikes him dead on as Goku continues to hover overhead thoroughly exhausted.

"For you Vegeta." Goku says quietly hanging his head.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest the Undertaker reaapears and collapses as he passes out. As the spirit bomb dissipates Goku descends for a closer look, there was now a huge crater below and no sign of Gorsa!

"Take that you son of a-" Goku starts to say when suddenly Gorsa erupts forth from beneath the crater!

"What? No way!" Goku blurts out not believing what he is seeing as Gorsa unfolds his wings and bullets up toward him!

WHAM!

As Gorsa plows into Goku they both go speeding up into the Earth's upper atmosphere at blinding speed! Eventually they completely leave Earth's orbit as Goku desperately tries to bring his fingers up to his forehead to initiate his instant transmission before he suffocates, but Gorsa grabs hold of Goku's wrists not letting him make the contact as they fly deeper into space! Almost traveling at the speed of light they cover inconceivable distances in seconds until Gorsa spots his objective... Jupiter. Gorsa smashes Goku through three of Jupiter's orbiting moons before finally turning and going straight into Jupiter itself. How many layers of the gigantic planet's outer crust they exactly went through is unknown, but by the time they finally grind to a stop every bone in Goku's body is either broken or shattered! But alas it is not these injuries that do him in, it is the simple lack of oxygen. A super saiyan level 3 Goku may be but he still needs air to breathe, something Gorsa has never had to worry about. Satisfied with his victory Gorsa flies back up to Jupiter's surface and leaves the planet which is now Goku's floating tomb. Kane was dead, and the saiyan's had also fallen. Of the four warriors to first challenge Gorsa only the Undertaker now remained. Wasting no more time Gorsa flies back to Earth at breakneck speed.

"You can't pay for entertainment like this!" Borgos bellows laughing maniacally at all the death and destruction unfolding.

Back in Sunnydale...

About three miles away from where the fight had began Gamera and Stitch wait patiently, not too far back from them Buffy, Angel, and all their friends wait in an empty condemned building. Buffy watches through openings in the boarded up windows waiting for the coming storm. Everyone is armed to the teeth with everything from swords, battle axes, and daggers, to M80 machine guns, grenades, and missile launchers! Everyone had Xander to thank for the huge load of firepower brought back from an Armory outside of Sunnydale.

"You okay?" Angel asks her putting a hand on her shoulder knowing full well how stupid the question sounded.

"We shouldn't have left, we should have stayed and helped them." She says.

"The Undertaker's strategy is sound, this way groups of us stay fresh and have a chance to methodically wear him down rather than all of us throwing ourselves to the wolves at once."

"We don't even know if they're dead or alive!" She blurts out.

"We all knew the risks going into this Buffy, so did the Undertaker. This is the only real chance we have of beating this thing!" Angel tells her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better."

"No, it's simply the way things are."

"What ever happens Buffy, know that we are behind you all the way to the very end." Giles says walking up to her.

"We have all faced indomitable odds before, but if this is truly it. I cannot think of a better way to go out than to go out fighting." Wesley adds.

Nearby everyone else simply listens in. Gunn and Fred hold one another as do Xander and Anya, there may have been resentment from Anya still for Xander leaving her at the altar on their wedding day the way he did, but she still loved him nonetheless. And right now all she wanted, was to be held in his arms.

"Well well, here we are facing ultimate death and destruction, doesn't this bring back a lot of happy memories." Xander says.

Meanwhile Spike is off by himself leaning up against a wall, Angel decides to walkover to where he is standing.

"How you doin?" Angel asks.

"Fine till you showed up." Spike answers taking a drag on his cigarette.

"It's crazy isn't it."

"What's that?"

"Getting your soul back."

"Oh yeah, it's been a barrel of laughs. Haven't had this much fun in years."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Bored I guess, needed something to do."

"So how long you been in love with her?"

"That obvious eh."

"Not really, but I can tell."

A few moments of silence pass before Angel speaks again.

"I know you're different now, and Buffy knows it too. But there is still a real chance that she will never love you." Angel tells him.

"... I know."

A few more moments pass when Spike speaks up again.

"So, you here to ride up on your white horse and whisk her away."

"Things didn't work out between me and Buffy in the first place if you recall. Why do you think I left Sunnydale?"

"Oh don't hand me that load of bollocks! If you could get her back you'd do it in a bloody heartbeat and you know it!" Spike accuses as his raised voice gets the attention of everyone else in the room.

"You want to continue this outside?" Angel says quietly.

"Damn well fine with me." Spike retorts as they both stride out through a back door.

"You're not going to take her from me!"

"She doesn't belong to you!"

"Well she ain't yours either ponce!"

"In the end it's her choice Spike!"

"Oh, and you just assume it's going to be you!"

"And what is it exactly that makes your odds so great?"

"I've been the one here fighting along side her, the one trying to be there for her, the one that went through bloody hell to get my damned soul back just so I'd be good enough to be with her while you've been ***ging off in L.A.!"

"And you think she's going to run and jump into your arms just because you have a soul now!"

Yes damnit!...she has to." Spike says as his voice trails off into almost a whimper.

"Wake up Spike! Buffy's too good to be with someone like you! It'll never happen!"

Spike's response to that is a sudden punch that snaps Angel's head sharply to the right! Getting angry himself Angel returns the favor, eventually it becomes an all out brawl!

"HEY!" A voice suddenly yells to them stopping them both for a moment.

Standing nearby is a furious looking Buffy.

"I can't believe this! We're getting ready to a fight an omnipotent supermonster that's probably going to slaughter us all and you two are out here trying to pound each other's heads in! This is not the time for this!" Buffy stammers.

Buffy stands fuming as a few seconds of silence go by.

"I don't care what it is you're fighting about, whether it's me or otherwise! Stuff it until this is over!...if any of us are still alive." Buffy says as she turns around and walks back inside.

A few moments later Angel and Spike do the same.

"So, you're Spike huh. Name's Gunn." Gunn says walking up to Spike and shaking his hand.

"Normally I'm not too cool with other vampires aside from Angel, but since you got your soul back too I think I can let that go." He goes on.

"I never would've thought there could be more than one vampire with a soul, are you cursed too?" Fred asks.

"No, but let's just say that the method I went about to get it back more than makes up for it." Spike answers.

"You know...you kinda look like Billy Idol, has anyone ever told you that?" Fred says affectionately.

"Oh, yeah. He stole my look, never did forgive him for that." Spike says.

"Okay, No. 1 you knew Billy idol and No. 2 he's a vampire? One of the undead? " Gunn retorts.

"Well, let's just say the reason he stank all the time isn't because he didn't bathe." Spike informs.

Buffy meanwhile continues her vigil, she can see where Gamera and Stitch are standing and knows that's where the next battle will begin if Gorsa gets past Taker, Kane, Goku, and Vegeta. At this moment she is very glad that she had Willow take Dawn back home and was staying with her. She regretted knocking Dawn out but she knew it was the only way to get her out of harm's way, hopefully she wouldn't even come to until all of this was over.

Back at the Summer's home...

Dawn lies sleeping on the couch as Willow watches over her, she had started to awaken once but Willow had used a sleep spell to put her back out. Now Willow was using a palantier spell to witness everything that was going on, she had seen the horrible and grisly deaths of the Undertaker, Kane, Goku, and Vegeta. Now like the others she was waiting for the inevitable arrival of Gorsa, Willow was torn between staying with Dawn and trying to help her friends. Initially she did not want to get involved afraid that she would lose control of her dark powers once again, but seeing what this monster was capable of as well as the notion of what could and probably would happen to all her loved ones was not something she could bear.

xxxxxxxx

At that exact moment...

Gamera sits quietly with his arms crossed in front of him, Stitch meanwhile paces back and forth nervously. He wasn't quite sure how to react to a creature who may be practically as invincible as he was if not more, but he had made a promise to Buffy not to let anyone get hurt and he was going to keep it. A few minutes pass when Gamera suddenly takes notice of something flying in from the distance...it is Gorsa. He lands on the street about 50 feet away from them and roars his challenge, Gamera and Stitch in reply snarl their defiance.

"Uh, guys... it's here." Xander says as everyone piles up to the windows to see what is going on.

"So, this is it. That means that the others..." Buffy starts to say as her eyes well up with tears.

Gamera charges in with both of his elbow bone spurs extended to maximum length, but when he collides with Gorsa and attempts to impale him the spurs snap and break like kindling! Gamera is shocked to say the least and his moment of hesitation is all Gorsa needs as he grabs him and throws him into a nearby motel.

SMASH!

Stitch leaps at Gorsa but gets taken out of midair by a breath blast sending him flying back into an alleyway. Gamera has gotten back up by now though and shifts into flight mode kamakazeing into Gorsa, they both crash into another condemned building near the one where Buffy and her friends are at. From inside bright flashes of light can be seen as the two exchange fire, then the conflict obviously becomes physical as the building rocks and shifts on its foundations. Stitch in the meantime comes rushing back out of the alley and towards the scene of struggle, when he gets there he sees Gorsa mounted on top of Gamera with his right hand drawn back and a pair of razor claws! Wasting no time Stitch runs up and grabs hold of Gorsa by his tail, the beast only has enough time to briefly look back before Stitch swings him over his head and slams him down into the pavement! But Stitch does so with so much force that he smashes through the street and into the sewers below.

"ARGH! Stitch smash!" The little creature roars.

But a split-second later Gorsa explodes up through the street directly behind Stitch who spins around just in time to be grabbed by Gorsa who begins to smash him face first into the pavement repeatedly. As Gamera arises once more he lets off a volley of plasma fireballs but they detonate harmlessly off Gorsa's back. But in the brief second that Gorsa is distracted Stitch struggles free of his grip and then clamps down on his arm with his jaws. As Gorsa attempts to shake Stitch off Gamera rushes in bringing forth his plasma punch! It strikes Gorsa in the center of his chest and knocks him back into the hole in the street, Gamera then plods up and spits up a fireball that ignites all the various chemicals flowing through the Sunnydale sewer system! The result is an explosive firestorm that erupts from every manhole in the town for miles! But as Gamera leans down Gorsa darts back out spearing Gamera down, he then turns his attention to little Stitch who is still biting down on his arm. He holds the little alien up in front of him and hits him with a breath blast, when that doesn't seem to work Gorsa does something downright crazy! He fires off another breath blast but this time he focuses it like a cutting torch on his own arm! A few seconds later his own arm comes off at the elbow as Stitch falls to the street still holding it in his mouth. He spits it out and looks back up at Gorsa just in time to be kicked for field goal about a block away while he regenerates his severed appendage!

With an ear splinting roar Gamera charges at Gorsa again starting another physical exchange as the two punch, swipe, and claw at one another. It's a brutal trade that Gorsa seems to slowly but surely be winning, Gamera fires more plasma balls and even utilizes a double plasma punch but Gorsa shrugs everything off effortlessly. At one point Gamera lunges wildly but Gorsa catches him in midair and hurls him into the same condemned building they had fought in before, he then hits it with a full force breath blast that brings the entire place down on top of Gamera burying him alive. Quite pleased with himself Gorsa doesn't notice Stitch running up from his left, of course maybe it's the bulldozer he's holding over his head that should've gotten his attention!

SMASH!

In a rage Gorsa erupts forth from beneath the dozer grabbing Stitch and pinning him down against the pavement with his right hand. He then pours on an enormous blast as Stitch struggles uselessly. He holds it on him for about 30 seconds before letting up, but Stitch is still alive and practically unscratched! Again Gorsa blasts him, this time for even longer than before but still he's alive and kicking as he sticks his tongue out at Gorsa and spits a big green loogie right in his face! Now Gorsa was just plain pissed as he lets him have it a third time but this time he doesn't stop. As the energy and heat intensifies Gorsa and Stitch go through the street to the sewers below once again and then melt through the sewers into the bedrock and earth beneath as well! From their vantage point Buffy and the others can no longer see what is happening, but it doesn't matter as Gorsa emerges a few seconds later with an unconscious Stitch in tow. Stitch was still pretty much unscathed but the raw power Gorsa had hit him with had at least knocked him out.

"Why are we just standing here, why doesn't someone stop this!" Fred cries feeling a painful sympathy for the little creature.

"We have to hold our position baby." Gunn tells her firmly gripping her shoulders looking at her face to face.

"No, this isn't right!" Fred whines.

But before the two can even begin to argue Buffy speaks out cutting them both off.

"That it!" She scowls starting to storm out of their hiding place.

"Buffy no! Remember the plan." Angel says.

"To hell with the plan!" She says as Angel tries to step in front of her.

"You can't go out there by yourself luv." Spike says stepping up beside Angel.

"Get out of my way." She threatens.

"Buffy no." Xander says trying to put a hand on her shoulder that she jerks away from.

"Don't try to stop me." She tells them.

"Buffy!" Giles yells as everyone goes silent.

"Going out there and trying to fight Gorsa alone will accomplish nothing." He goes on.

"I'm not going to let Stitch die out there!" She proclaims.

"Buffy we need you here with us damn it!" Giles explains.

"This group, this team that has banded together...it is only as strong as the sum of its parts." he continues in a calm tone.

"We must remain united, this threat is going to take all of us together to overcome. Like Angel told you all of our allies new what they were getting into when they chose to oppose Gorsa. They all made their own decision! As we have as well...we must stay strong, no matter what we may see or hear regardless of how much it pains us." Giles finishes.

"Buffy...please." Xander pleads.

"We are stronger with you than without you." Gunn tells her.

"Yeah, I mean why go out there and get yourself killed when we can all die together!" Anya stutters trying to be supportive but quickly realizing how morbid her comment sounded.

"...alright." Buffy breathes with a heavy sigh hanging her head.

Back outside...

Stitch had been dealt with but wasn't dead yet, how indeed to remedy this Gorsa wondered. Obviously it would be very difficult to kill a being nearly as invulnerable as he was, with such high molecular densi-. Suddenly...it hits him. Gorsa then heaves back and throws Stitch high into the sky, after that he nails him with a highly focused breath blast that sends him soaring out of sight! The unconscious little alien tumbles through the air with no idea of where he is or where he's going. He finally lands off the California coast and sinks to the bottom like a rock. It is only a matter of time before Stitch drowns.

KABLAM!

Gamera suddenly explodes forth from the rubble he was encased in roaring up into the heavens. As he looks around he sees no sign of Stitch and cannot even sense him nearby. Gamera assumes the worst as he directs an angry glare at Gorsa who just stares back at him. Then Gamera's chest plate begins to glow once again, Gorsa however just stands there unimpressed.

"What is he doing?" Buffy asks.

"If I'm not mistaken... I think that is the...mana blaster. Yes that's it!" Giles answers.

"The mana what?" Xander says.

"The mana blaster, it's a focused energy attack combining the raw forces of the earth and nature itself." Giles explains.

"And you know this...how?" Xander asks.

"Well, since the recent upsurge in kaiju activity the Watchers council has made it its business to learn as much about these beasts as we have the vampires and demons of this world. If Gamera can hit Gorsa with that it should completely incinerate him!" Giles finishes.

"Hopefully." Wesley adds with a foreboding sense of doom in his voice.

Meanwhile powerful energy rings begin to converge over Gamera as they had before when he used his dreadful weapon on Adam. Gorsa in the meantime either doesn't know what is coming or doesn't care as he continues to just stand there making no attempt to move, attack, or stop Gamera in any way. Gamera looks up into the sky and then back down at Gorsa his eyes now blazing the same bright color that is emanating from his chest. As Gamera's chest plate finally opens Gorsa suddenly bolts from his still position with amazing speed towards Gamera!

BOOOM!

Inside their condemned building Buffy as well as anyone else who was looking directly at the blast has to shield their eyes. Buffy's eyes readjust the quickest as she looks back outside. What she sees is truly a horrific sight. As the dust settles she sees Gorsa standing directly in front of Gamera, he had forced Gamera's chest plate back shut as he fired the mana blaster! Gorsa's hands are still outstretched but the place where Gamera's chest used to be no longer exists, a gaping hole covering the entire circumference of Gamera's torso and abdomen is now there in its place! Forcing the chest plate shut at the last possible second obviously resulted in an internal explosion that Gamera's body just couldn't take. But Gorsa did not look much better, even though he stopped Gamera from firing the beam being caught in the epicenter of the explosion did considerable damage. He stands there looking like an autopsy corpse. The leathery green hide that normally covers his body is gone...as well as several epidermal layers of his skin! Buffy turns away, nauseous from the very sight itself. As Gorsa steps aside Gamera's body falls over forward with a thud, the Atlantian proclaimed guardian of the universe was dead.

"Well, so much for the second line." Borgos sneers.


	4. Final Battle

"It-it didn't work." Buffy mummers.

Giles, Angel and all the others lower their heads in response.

"T-this c-can't be happening." Fred whispers.

"It's ok honey, it's alright." Gunn says trying to calm Fred down as he puts his arms around her.

"How is it alright Charles! One of the most powerful monsters to walk the face of the earth that was supposed to be this planet's guardian just got disemboweled by that walking nightmare out there without it even breaking a sweat! Explain to me how this is okay!" Fred drones pulling free of his embrace.

Willow meanwhile still using her magic miles away has witnessed everything and is now filled with sorrow and utter terror. Moments later as Gorsa looks down at Gamera's lifeless body his own almost instantaneous regenerative powers restore his body to its original appearance. He then looks over in the direction of the building that Buffy and her friends are hiding in, he then moves his right thumb across the front of his own throat in the classic gesture that generally means kill...or death!

"My God, he knows we're here." Xander gulps.

"He's always known...he was just saving us for last." Buffy confesses.

With the moment of truth finally upon them, Giles steps forward with something to say...

"Alright now everyone listen, we all knew it was going to come down to this! I'm not going to kid you about our odds, the most powerful warriors in this battle have already fallen before us! We are not doing this because we can win, we are doing this because we have to! I'm also not going to lie to any of you, we are facing death! Some of us, more than likely all of us are going to go out there and die fighting this creature! Even though we may have no chance in hell, we still have to fight to save ourselves and the world! Otherwise... ...what's the bloody point of living at all. If anyone wants to back out...the time...is now."

Long moments of silence pass. But no one says anything, and no one moves. The decision of the group as a whole is clear.

"Very well then... we'll give him a fight he won't soon forget." Giles declares eliciting a proud nod from Wesley.

"As everyone knows we plan on engaging him first, we've seen this creature come back from all manner of physical punishment. Let's see how he does against magic... Giles are you ready?" Wesley says.

"Yes."

"Hey...be...be careful." Buffy says as everyone else walks up next to her with looks of worry and fear on their faces, could anyone really blame them.

Giles and Wesley then step outside quietly and cautiously, as they slowly move toward him Gorsa does not move shifting back into stand and stare mode once again.

"Like lambs to the slaughter." Borgos taunts from his ship.

"Giles...are you scared?"

"Petrified."

"Me too, just like old times eh."

After taking so many steps they finally stop, Gorsa sees that they are each carrying a spell book. He just snorts though apparently unworried.

"Is he just going to stand there?" Wesley asks.

"This beast has no fear, besides it probably doesn't think we can hurt it at all." Giles whispers back.

"Well, let's just see what we can do about that." Wesley says in a commanding tone as both of them open their magic books.

The both of them begin chanting and reciting several magical incantations as the wind begins to pick up around them. Gorsa looks around with a bemused expression that is until...

WHOOSH!

Fire suddenly erupts from beneath Gorsa's feet engulfing him completely! As Giles and Wesley continue chanting the fire's color begins to change as the heat level rises. From yellow to orange, from orange to red, from red to blue, and finally from blue to white! Inside the swirling inferno neither Giles nor Wesley can see Gorsa at all. For the briefest of moments they think they may have done it that is until Gorsa very nonchalantly strolls out of the firestorm looking at them with his head cocked sideways! Upon seeing this they stop their chant.

"My God, we practically cooked him with the heat of the earth's core itself and he just stands there!" Wesley exclaims in disbelief.

"We're not done yet...we're just getting started." Giles says to Wesley looking over at him.

Thus they begin anew starting a second spell. As Gorsa walks toward them he suddenly feels as if his joints are beginning to stiffen, as he looks down at his own body he sees ice crystals beginning to form! As Giles and Wesley keep going raising their volume Gorsa's entire body begins to freeze, eventually he cannot move at all. Giles and Wesley do not stop until the ice that has formed around the monster's body becomes a massive block incasing him completely.

"Well, that went rather well." Wesley says.

KABOOM!

"Oh yes, that went splashingly!" Giles blurts out as Gorsa explodes free of his icy tomb backing the both of them up as they avoid the flying ice debris!

"The stormbringer spell hurry!" Giles exclaims.

As the duo begins their third spell clouds of an unnatural origin begin to converge above them in the sky with thunder and lightning. Gorsa looks up at them and then back down at Giles and Wesley. He starts to walk toward them again when...

KAZAM!

Gorsa is struck by a bolt of lightning! He staggers slightly but keeps coming!

KAZOW!

He's hit again but still he shrugs it off! Gorsa continues moving toward them as they backup when suddenly massive hailstones the size of basketballs begin to fall concentrating on the stretch of road that Gorsa is walking on. Many of them strike him and hit hard but still he is unfazed! Then gale force winds suddenly stir up as both the lightning and the hailstones continue to rain down!

"Now Giles!" Wesley yells.

"Yes, now!" He yells back as they begin their fourth and final spell as they begin reciting a strange language that suddenly opens a massive vortex directly behind Gorsa, the vortex leads to a hell dimension called Auknar an empty black void of nothingness where little else exists if anything! As the storm spell continues to push against him Giles and Wesley both speak out one word phrases that enable them to fire green energy blasts from their hands striking Gorsa in an attempt to push him through the gateway!

"Keep going! We almost have him!" Giles shrieks overtop of the noise around them.

Back inside Buffy and others suddenly look hopeful believing that this might actually work, that they might actually have a chance! But then that chance is crushed as Gorsa sends out another of his terrible energy shockwaves from his body! The blast sends Giles and Wesley both flying and completely dissipates both the spell and the vortex returning all to as it was before.

"No!" Buffy snaps.

Gorsa meanwhile is now walking over to where both Giles and Wesley landed after being hit by his shockwave.

"We-Wesley are...are you alrig-" Giles starts to say turning over in his direction.

But he stops himself abruptly when he sees that Wesley has landed on a large chunk of ice from the spell they had tried to use earlier. The ice chunk in question had a long 3 foot shard sticking out of it. Wesley had landed on it impaling himself...he was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Fred screams when she sees the fate that has befallen Wesley.

Upon hearing the scream Gorsa stops dead in his tracks only a few feet from Giles. He then slowly turns looking in that direction. Realizing this Buffy steps out into view.

"Hey! Over here, come on, come to me!" Buffy screams hoping to lure him away from Giles!

But Gorsa just stands there continuing to stare in his usual creepy fashion. Giles meanwhile stays perfectly still not making any sudden moves.

"What's he doing?" Xander asks walking up behind Buffy.

"I don't kn-"

SHOOOOM!

Gorsa suddenly without warning fires off his breath blast directly at the condemned building, no one even has time to react!

KABOOM!

The entire place crumbles in a heap!

"No!" Giles cries out believing he has just seen the death of Buffy as well as everyone else.

Back home Willow too also shrieks out in anguish, hoping against hope that her eyes are deceiving her!

But as the smoke clears Buffy can be seen trying to pull herself up off the pavement about 40 feet away from where the front of the building used to be. Because the building had exploded behind her its force had struck her in the back and thrown her clear...but as for the others...

"NO!" Buffy screams looking back at the rubble where her friends were standing only a few moments ago!

"They're dead they're all dead no, no, no, no, NO!" She shrieks on the verge of shock.

"Buffy! You're alri-aghh!" Giles starts to yell when Gorsa strides over the last few feet and grabs him around the neck lifting him up high.

Buffy turns around just in time to see Giles get his neck snapped like that of a chicken, Gorsa then tosses his body off behind himself somewhere not even giving it a second thought.

"NOOOOOOO!" Buffy screams now practically hysterical as she watches the man who had been like a father to her murdered in cold blood!

"Woo hoo let the good times roll!" Borgos sings sadistically.

Back at the Summers house Willow is dangerously close to going over the edge as her anger and grief consume her! Suddenly off to her left Anya magically appears!

"Anya?" Willow says in a dark and twisted voice.

"I managed to teleport out at the last second!" She cries wiping tears from her face knowing that Xander is now dead, she had tried to grab hold of him as she teleported but it had not worked.

"Willow, you need to ask me for a wish and fast before you lose all control!"

"What?" Willow answers in a voice sounding alot like the one she had after she had absorbed all the black magics from Rack!

"Wish for self control, so that you don't go insane like you did before! So you can coherently use your power to fight Gorsa! It will be to avenge...t-to avenge the death of your...of our friends." Anya mummers as she begins to sob.

With only a few seconds of rational thought left as the dark power begins to overtake her she begins to speak.

Meanwhile...

Gorsa now walks toward the unarmed and alone slayer clinching his fists, but Buffy meanwhile fueled by sorrow and rage rushes at Gorsa practically launching herself at him with a flying martial arts kick! But it doesn't even phase him as she lands on her back hard against the pavement, as she springs back to her feet she gets a backhand that sends her flying 20 feet and rolling. Acting on sheer adrenaline Buffy jumps back up again trying to slug Gorsa with everything she has, but her assault is useless against the unstoppable monster who kicks her square in the face putting her back into the wreckage of the condemned building! As she struggles to her feet he moves in on her quickly. Walking towards the front of the wreckage Gorsa realizes why Giles and Wesley walked from the building so carefully as he begins walking through landmines! But the manner in which he casually strolls through them is the epitimy of demoralizing! Soon he is standing directly in front of her towering over her like an angel of death. The same terrible claws he has used before elongate on his right hand as he draws it back, what was going to happen next was pretty much a foregone conclusion.

WHOOSH!

Suddenly appearing between Gorsa and Buffy is Willow her eyes and hair black as pitch!

"I don't think so." She says giving Gorsa a full frontal blast of black lightning putting him clean through the same motel that Gamera had crashed into earlier!

He goes clean through and out the other side!

Back at the Summers home Anya was in a fetal position on the floor crying when she suddenly hears a voice inside her head.

"Pretty good little stunt you pulled off just now." Dehoffrin says to her telepathically as she stands up quickly.

"Dehoffrin! This is your doing!" She shrieks angrily.

"Indeed it is meddlesome little Anyanka, and I think you have done quite enough." He tells her as suddenly without warning he litterally rips her powers from her as she screams before passing out onto the floor!

"I made you a vengeance demon again hoping that you would rediscover your backbone, but apparently I hoped for too much." He seethes as his voice fades from her mind.

Back in town.

"Willow?" Buffy groans.

"Some of them are still alive." Willow says in an almost demonic voice looking back at the wreckage.

Realizing what she is saying Buffy begins clawing through the rubble frantically utilizing her slayer strength as never before as Willow meanwhile looks to continue her confrontation with Gorsa. Energy crackles through her entire body as she glides through the air a few inches off the ground, Willow had given in to her dark power once more but this time it wasn't to kill... it was to protect.

"So, the wiccan has decided to show herself." Borgos observes.

"Where are you you murdering son of a *****." Willow hisses floating over to the area where Gorsa's body landed.

SHOOM!

Willow has but a split second to react as Gorsa suddenly diving out of nowhere lets loose his oral beam! But Willow manages to throw up her forcefield against the onslaught. As for Buffy the first person she finds is Angel badly bruised and battered but alive, or as alive as is possible for a vampire.

"Angel!"

"B- Buffy!"

"Are you alright?"

"I think so, what happened?"

"Gorsa blasted us, Willow is holding him off! She said some of you were still alive you've got to help me dig them out now!"

In the meantime Willow's forcefield is starting to weaken so she begins to utilize other magics as she makes massive roots grow up through the concrete entangling Gorsa albeit briefly. As he tears free of them she withdraws her forcefield and then rips up and levitates a long stretch of pavement, as he looks up she smashes it down on top of him like a whip! Only a few seconds pass before he erupts through to the surface which is when she blasts him once again sending him flying back once more. Using the same terrible gesture she had used when she flayed Warren she practically makes the skin rip off of his body! Then on top of this she rips his bones out through his flesh as what remains of the monster falls down in a gory disgusting heap! But just as quickly as this is accomplished he regenerates the damage and rises to a vertical base once more...only to get rammed by a flying truck! But Gorsa skids to a halt on the street actually catching the vehicle in his arms as he rips it in half! As he throws the two pieces aside, dusting himself off, Willow uses her magic to augment her strength a hundredfold waiting for Gorsa to come to her. As Buffy and Angel route through the debris they eventually find Spike still alive but anyone who had been merely human did not survive the blast. There was no sign of Anya however, they assume that she must've teleported out. Gunn, Fred, and Xander though... were dead. Upon realizing this Buffy falls to her knees beginning to sob.

"I know this is hard Buffy, but this is no time for grief we have to stop Gorsa and we have to stop him now! We have to fight on so that their deaths will not be in vain! " Angel urges putting his hands on her shoulders.

"We're with you till the end Buffy, right by your side." Spike implores.

Wiping tears from her face a grim look of stoic determination comes upon the slayer as does Angel and Spike as they all look in the direction of the confrontation between Willow and Gorsa. They knew that they didn't stand a chance, but they wern't fighting because they could win...they were fighting because they chose to.

"Let's finish this." Buffy demands.

Willow punches and backhands Gorsa repeatedly snapping his head back and forth and in various directions with incredible impact, but one missed swing is all Gorsa needs as he uppercuts Willow hard sending her flying for about a mile! It is then that a missile suddenly detonates on Gorsa's back from a rocket launcher that Buffy has salvaged from the wreckage, as he turns he is hit by another. Angel dives in from Gorsa's right in full vamp mode with a large battle ax swinging it around hard into his back, but the blade bounces off ineffectively almost like a rubber ball! Gorsa quickly spins putting a right hand around Angel's throat, but before he can do anything Spike suddenly lands on his back wielding a large Claymore sword. He slams it into the back and sides of Gorsa's armored neck again and again but it clangs uselessly off his hide. Buffy adds to this by running up and hitting Gorsa in the face with a series of midair spin kicks. Despite the effective display Gorsa ends it all quickly as he swings Angel around into Buffy, and then reaching up over his head grabs Spike and drills him down into the ground! Gorsa walks overtop of the winded Spike as he prepares to blast Buffy who is tackled out of harm's way at the last second by Angel. But before Gorsa can continue his attack Willow returns to the fray spearing into Gorsa hard from behind as they both smash into a parked truck rolling it several times! As they both get back up Willow looks up to see Gorsa swinging the same truck at her, this time it's Spike who gets to do this saving as he knocks Willow out of the way a split second before it slams into him instead.

"Bloody he-" WHAM!

Spike practically splatters into a nearby house and slinks down to the ground apparently unconscious. Angel tries to attack from behind with his ax but Gorsa catches the blade in his hand and crushes it as if it were made of tinfoil! Gorsa then grabs him by his face and lifts him up off the street.

"Angel!" Buffy yells as she charges over and begins to punch and kick the arm holding Angel with everything she has.

Willow teleports practically wrapping herself around Gorsa in an almost kinky position as she locks her legs around his shoulders and then gets a firm grip on the sides of his face. She then begins repeatedly headbutting him in the face and then for good measure shrieks out a sonic scream right in his face causing everyone else to clasp their hands over their ears in pain. But angered by the attack more than anything else Gorsa uses his breath once again, Willow lets go and throws up her force field in time but is still pushed back by the blast and into a street sign bending it over.

Buffy meanwhile had ran back and found one of the hand grenades that had managed to survive the building's explosion, as Gorsa looks back Buffy shoves the live grenade right in his mouth! When it goes off it stuns Gorsa just long enough for Angel to get free, both Buffy and Angel now attack in unison. Willow meanwhile takes the sign she has just knocked down and hurls at Gorsa like a spear, it bounces off harmlessly but Buffy catches it before it hits the pavement and in one solid motion swings into him like a club. But on one swing Gorsa catches it in his left hand and then wrenches it from her grasp, and a blindingly fast 360 degree turn he slices her across the face with the broken jagged end clean to the bone! A short scream escapes her lips as she hits the street clutching her face.

"Buffy!" Angel yells rushing to her aid.

As Angel tries to help Buffy up Gorsa looms over both of them, that's when Willow practically throws herself into Gorsa like a human wrecking ball! With the monster temporarily pinned down Willow mounts him and gives him two full frontal blasts of black lightning from both palms. But Gorsa utilizes his own power as he throws Willow off with an energy shockwave, not having enough time to clear the cobwebs she takes the full brunt of one of Gorsa's breath blasts! Angel and Buffy look up as Gorsa grabs hold of a dazed Willow...

"Buffy... I'm sorry." She says a split second before Gorsa breaks her neck with a heartless twist!

"Willow!" Buffy screams in anguish.

Gorsa then fires a breath blast at them, it doesn't hit them directly but the force of the blast sends them both flying. Buffy is sure she feels some ribs go as she smacks against the pavement!

"B- Buffy are you-"WHAM!

A bruised Angel is cut off in mid-sentence as he is suddenly hit by a flying car thrown by Gorsa!

"Angel!" Buffy blurts out.

The wounded slayer can only watch helplessly as Gorsa walks up to Angel's prone body, he grabs the vampire by his throat and begins to squeeze until you can hear the sound of vertebrate being crushed to pulp. A slight gasp is all he can get out before his body turns to dust.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Buffy cries.

Gorsa then slowly turns and then methodically strides over to where Buffy is lying. He begins to reach down when-

SMASH!

He is suddenly slammed into by a car that Spike is behind the wheel of! As Spike continues to apply the gas Gorsa asserts himself planting his feet and getting a firm grip on the front of the vehicle. Holding the tire squealing car in place with just one hand Gorsa smashes his other fist down through the hood and rips out the engine! Spike jumps out of the car just before Gorsa hurls the engine through the front windshield! Realizing that everyone else is already dead and that Buffy is going to be next Spike summons great reserves of vampire strength he never even knew he had as he launches himself at Gorsa! Spike unleashes a clinic of hits and moves unlike anything he has ever used in battle before! And as impressive as it looks it is all for naught as one solid foot to the face puts Spike down. It would be easy enough to kill him but Gorsa reaches down and begins to pound him senseless just for the bloody fun of it. Gorsa holds him up by the collar of his trenchcoat wondering what he should do with him next, that's when Spike throws all caution to the wind and bites down right on Gorsa's face! When Gorsa pulls him off Spike spits out an eyeball! Enraged Gorsa begins slamming Spike down into the concrete face first again, and again, and again! He then throws him over in Buffy's direction letting him land hard and then tumble to a stop. Battered, beaten, and broken Spike pulls himself over to Buffy.

"I-I...I'm sorry luv...d-did m-my best."

"S-Spike?" Buffy whimpers.

"I... I love you Buffy." He tells her as he leans in and kisses her right before a shard of wood suddenly protrudes out of his chest from behind.

The dust that was once William the bloody scatterers to the four winds. Buffy is in complete shock as Gorsa stands over her with a chunk of wood in his hand. He then tosses it aside and reaches for her, when suddenly teleporting out of nowhere is the Undertaker!

"We're not finished yet!" He scowls as he unloads a series of roundhouse lefts and rights hitting Gorsa with everything he had left!

He looked like Hell and felt worse, but he would fight against Gorsa as long as there was breath in his body! On one swing though Gorsa catches Taker's right fist and begins to crush it as the Undertaker gives him a headbutt followed by an uppercut kick to the jaw before suddenly teleporting again. He then reappears behind him wrapping his arms around the demon as he begins to summon incredible amounts of power from within himself.

Back on Infant Island the Cosmos suddenly realize what the Undertaker is doing as they speak to him frantically with their telepathy!

"Undertaker. No!"

"I must Cosmos, he has to be stopped! One way or another...this ends tonight!" He roars as he screams up into the heavens!

His body suddenly begins to glow a bright blinding white as Gorsa twists and writhes all over the place trying to break the Undertaker's grip!

A few moments later the energy building within the Undertaker reaches critical mass as he teleports both himself and Gorsa off the planet! Somewhere in the deep cold vastness of space an explosion that would've destroyed the Earth goes off like a supernova that can be seen across the galaxy for countless miles!

On Infant Island the Cosmos suddenly realize that the unthinkable has happened as they bring their hands up to their chests. Nearby, Mothra lifts her head as she feels the passing of a powerful life-force...the Undertaker...was dead. Mothra hangs her head sadly with a sorrowful cry as the Cosmos begin to weep silently to themselves. Onboard his ship Borgos looks on in a state of shock, surely this was not the end? Back on Earth Buffy looks up into the sky, something deep inside of her was also telling her that the phenom had just made the ultimate sacrifice as well. In deep space all is quiet now. The Undertaker had sacrificed himself to destroy Gorsa once and for all...all except for one tiny piece of flesh still drifting in the cold vacuum of the endless cosmos. Which suddenly begins to twitch and morph and grow! Within a few minutes Gorsa has managed to regenerate his entire body! The Undertaker's sacrifice...had been in vain. Looking on Borgos laughs hysterically with sick sadistic joy as Gorsa bullets back to Earth in record time!

Back in Sunnydale Buffy suddenly sees Gorsa coming as she feels a wave of terror and panic sweep over her! Would this horror never end? But Buffy steels herself defiantly against the fear that threatens to overtake her, she was the Slayer...fear was not a luxury that she could waste her time on. Gorsa digs a furrow through the already decimated pavement as he skids to a halt when lands. As he strides back towards the Slayer she throws a right hand punch that Gorsa catches as he stares at her in an almost amused fashion right before he rips her arm clean off! Buffy screams in pain as she clutches at the bloody shoulder stump that was once her right arm! Pushing through her agony she attempts a thrust kick but Gorsa grabs her left leg and gives it a hard twist shattering the bones in her leg to splinters as a series of horrific compound bone fractures tear and rip through her flesh resulting in yet another wail of misery! Gorsa then swings her around hard slamming and literally wrapping her body around a telephone pole as every single vertebrae in the Slayer's spine is pulverized on impact! Buffy hovers on the brink of death as Gorsa leans down wrapping a hand around her neck as she is lifted up off the concrete, she just hangs there like a lifeless corpse waiting for the end to come.

"And last but not least..." Borgos says with a great sense of satisfaction.

But just then an eerie blue glow begins to emanate off to Gorsa's right, before he can even look in its direction he is struck hard by a solid beam of radioactive fire sending him tumbling causing him to drop Buffy! He rights himself quickly ready to face a new challenger. Buffy looks on in disbelief as standing before them is none other than Godzilla himself the king of all monsters! He had been suddenly and abruptly transported to Sunnydale by a strange little dark green humanoid. Any qualms Godzilla had about being brought here are quickly put aside as he sees the evil creature standing before him.

"What? Godzilla! What the hell is he doing here?" Borgos yelps.

Borgos knew how practically unstoppable Gorsa was but if there was one creature, one being on the face of this earth that could match his power it was this new Godzilla! The feeling of excitement and anticipation that Borgos had had up until this point had now become genuine worry.

Buffy feels herself losing her grip on reality as well as her life as Godzilla and Gorsa slowly walk toward one another until they are face to face. Just then someone or something suddenly appears next to Buffy, it is the dark green humanoid in question, with strange antennae coming out of his head dressed in white robes and carrying a wooden staff.

"Wh-who...are you?" Buffy manages to mummer weakly.

"I am a friend, my name is Dende. Here let me help you my dear." He says as he leans down using his powers to heal Buffy's wounds as her lost arm regenerates and her broken bones heal!

Unbeknownst to all it was Dende who had used his power to bring Godzilla here! He had sensed Gorsa early on and realized that no one else would be able to stop him leading him to his current course of action. As Dende finishes healing Buffy she slowly stands as they both behold the confrontation about to take place. The stare down goes on for what seems like an eternity until Gorsa without warning let's off a breath blast right in Godzilla's face! The kaiju king staggers back slightly but then snarls, again Gorsa blasts him this time with a larger beam and for far longer. It pushes Godzilla back a considerable distance, but when Gorsa stops Godzilla simply straightens up from a keeled over position seemingly unharmed his eyes blazing a bright blue! Roaring defiantly Gorsa blasts him yet again, but before it can reach him Godzilla sends forth his own blast. The two beams strike one another exploding in a brilliant flash of light.

Impatient and agitated Gorsa lumbers toward Godzilla wanting to make this a physical exchange instead. The two behemoths lock arms with their hands clasped against each others as a test of strength begins. As they push against each other the energy coming off of their bodies begins to collide as well as a destructive energy field begining to resinate from their bodies tearing the pavement and whenever else it reaches asunder. Parked vehicles that the energy field reaches explode instantly as does anything else remotely combustible. Becoming impatient once again Gorsa breaks off the confrontation by headbutting Godzilla right in the face which is followed by a knee to the gut and a backhanding uppercut. Godzilla retaliates with a straight right hand punch to Gorsa's face and then a swinging tail slam knocking Gorsa down. As he gets back up he tackles Godzilla hard and keeps going as they smash clean through three separate houses as well as cars or any other structures that were unfortunate enough to be in their way in the process!

"That's Godzilla isn't it!" Buffy stammers.

"Yes, he alone may have the power to stop Gorsa once and for all." Dende answers with a grim determination.

"The namekian earth guardian, what is he doing here?" Borgos wonders aloud.

Meanwhile both combatants rise ready to continue their battle, as they do Gorsa extends his razor claws.

SWISH!

With one swing Gorsa practically turns Godzilla's face into hamburger, one more swing later he no longer has a left breast muscle! Moving with unreal speed Gorsa then rips out tendons in Godzilla's left arm and then his right leg causing him to fall to one knee. He caps this horrible attack by completely ripping out Godzilla's abdomen with one more malicious swing. With a look of disgust on his face Gorsa glares down at Godzilla who is now kneeling in front of him using the arm he has that still works to keep his intestines from spilling out of him. One could swear that Gorsa was almost smiling that is until Godzilla slowly rises with all his wounds completely regenerating within seconds! Now it was Godzilla's turn to smile.

WHAM!

Godzilla slams into Gorsa head on, this time they smash through twice as many buildings before finally stopping! And when they finally do stop Godzilla then hits Gorsa with a full force blast of his radioactive breath putting him through an entire block of houses! Letting his rage fuel him Gorsa unfolds his wings and smashes a whole new swath of destruction through town as he launches himself into Godzilla. Once he does he keeps on going taking Godzilla high into the sky as Gorsa accelerates quickly, soon they are out of sight.

"Come my dear, this war is moving to a new battlefield." Dende says placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder as they both disappear with a flash.

Likewise Borgos homes in on the monsters and moves his still cloaked ship in their direction engaging his engines at half warp.

Nevada...the arid desert wasteland known as the Great Basin.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Both Gorsa and Godzilla crash with a deafening impact, but both shrug off the fall as Gorsa envelopes his wings back into his back and Godzilla powers up. The normal blue glow that Godzilla sports on his dorsal spines slowly changes to red as he accesses primal energies deep within his body. He then blasts forth a focused beam of red fire that punches a hole clean through Gorsa's chest and out his back! Staggered slightly Gorsa looks down at the gaping wound then back up at Godzilla. Godzilla fires again this time completely obliterating Gorsa's right leg, as he falls Godzilla continues the onslaught. Next Gorsa loses one of his arms, then another hole is put through his belly! Last but not least Godzilla takes a massive chunk out of Gorsa's face and skull! It is at this time that Dende and Buffy appear on the scene. Buffy looks on in shock, no one else had been able to do this much damage to Gorsa.

"Is it over?" Buffy hopes.

"No, far from it I'm afraid." Dende confesses as Gorsa tries to prop himself up from his mangled position.

"...quite far from it." He goes on as Gorsa regenerates completely with Godzilla merely looking on.

Gorsa charges Godzilla punching and swiping away, but when he goes for a tail swing Godzilla catches it in his hands and throws him into a nearby mountain. Gorsa looks up just in time to be tackled clean through and out the other side, as they land Gorsa flips Godzilla up over top of him and quickly rights himself. As Godzilla gets back up Gorsa rushes over to him and gives him a foot to the gut, while doubled over Gorsa grabs Godzilla picks him up and powerbombs him back down. As the kaiju king tries to get back up once again Gorsa pounds down on him furiously, eventually Godzilla gets agitated and lets Gorsa have it with a nuclear pulse. As Gorsa starts to get pushed back he uses his own energy shockwave to nullify the attack as the highly volatile energies begin to collide. The two continue pushing against one another until the energy becomes unstable resulting in an explosion that sends them both reeling. With both trying to quickly regain the advantage they both simultaneously fire their breath weapons each concentrating on the other intensely. Both struggle against the force of each others blast but neither monster shows any sign of giving way.

Tiring of the standoff Gorsa suddenly leaps high planning to dive down on top of Godzilla, but Godzilla withdraws his beam and swings his massive tail up into Gorsa hitting him hard, sending him high, and then back down in a heap. By the time Gorsa gets back to his feet and turns around Godzilla is right on top of him, the evil kaiju goes for another breath blast but Godzilla quickly thrusts his right hand in clamping his jaws shut! Moving quickly Godzilla then shoves his left hand into Gorsa's face digging and gouging his fingers into Gorsa's eyes! It will only take a few seconds for Gorsa to regenerate the damage done but during that time he takes one hell of a beating as Godzilla lays into him like a prizefighting boxer! He finishes the assault with a point blank fire blast that sends Gorsa flying and then falling into a ravine, though he falls out of sight his impact at the bottom can be heard as well as felt. Godzilla lumbers over to the edge of the ravine looking down to see where Gorsa had fallen, Gorsa is in the process of pulling himself out of the crater he had made when he landed. Meanwhile Buffy and Dende teleport to the other side of the ravine to see what's going on for themselves. As Gorsa finally gets out he nonchalantly dusts himself off when suddenly he hears the sound of something similar to a bomb being dropped.

WHAM!

Suddenly Godzilla lands right on top of Gorsa with a thunderous impact! As the two get back up they begin to punch and claw at one another all over again.

"God I hate stalemates." Borgos groans breathlessly.

The ship had just now arrived on the scene but he had been monitoring the battle long before this and realized that Gorsa could indeed stand up to Godzilla's attacks, the only problem was that Godzilla was just as resilient. With this in mind Borgos realized that this fight could go on forever and that Gorsa would be too preoccupied with Godzilla to worry about destroying the Earth.

"Well, let's just see if I can do something about that." He says to himself.

Suddenly Borgos' ship decloaks over top of the battlefield as the two monsters continue to go at it completely oblivious to what's hovering above them.

"What the hell is that?" Buffy blurts out upon seeing the ship.

"I'm afraid I don't know my dear, apparently someone new has decided to join the dance." Dende says.

"Now, this should make things interesting." Borgos says punching a series of buttons on the control panel in front of him.

Just then a powerful energy beam shoots forth from the nose of Borgos' ship, it strikes Gorsa enveloping him in a strange green glow. The force of the blast sends Godzilla rolling backwards away from his foe.

"What is he doing?" Buffy exclaims.

"I don't know but for some reason I can suddenly sense that Gorsa is getting stronger." Dende warns.

As Gorsa basks in the green energy he begins to physically mutate before they're very eyes! His body twists and convulses growing larger as his already enormous muscles begin to bulge and swell even more. Spines, horns, and tusks of every shape and kind begin to grow and jut out of his body all over. He can feel the power within him increasing a thousandfold, as Godzilla looks on in confusion!

"...My...God." Buffy mummers.

Dende just hangs his head, he had not anticipated this.

"That should about do it." Borgos says shutting down the beam.

Having completed his task Borgos reengages his cloaking device concealing his ship once more.

As the beam withdraws the Gorsa that stands before them now is truly a nightmare to behold its body still resonating an unearthly green ora from its new strength and power. Choosing not to be intimidated Godzilla attacks once again with his radioactive breath, but this time not only does it not push Gorsa back he begins to walk towards Godzilla instead. Godzilla tries a nuclear pulse but Gorsa walks through that as well. Now more angry than anything Godzilla charges Gorsa head on, but one grazing backhand from Gorsa sends Godzilla smashing into the ravine wall and deep inside it for three miles! Gorsa himself then smashes into the ravine not wanting to wait for Godzilla to free himself. When he reaches him Godzilla attacks again punching, clawing, and biting with all his saurian strength. But Gorsa merely stands there towering over Godzilla as if he were a small child giving not even the slightest notice to Godzilla's attempt to harm him. He then abruptly clasps a hand around Godzilla's throat and lifts him up off the ground, Godzilla struggles uselessly in Gorsa's grasp. The empowered kaiju then throws Godzilla back out of the opening and into the ravine once more.

"Now, that's more like it." Borgos says beaming with satisfaction.

With his newfound strength Gorsa was now superior to Godzilla in every way imaginable! Gorsa then begins slamming Godzilla all over the landscape as if he were a weightless rag doll!

"This is not good!" Buffy growls.

Dende just looks on saying nothing.

SMASH!

Godzilla is planted face first into the side of the ravine again, Gorsa then rips him back out and throws him all the way across to the other side of the ravine letting him smash into the other rock wall at the far end as the ensuing avalanche from his impact buries him alive. Dende has to grab Buffy who loses her balance slightly to keep her from falling into the ravine as he plants his staff in the desert soil. Gorsa then walks up to wear Godzilla is buried ready to continue his assault.

KABOOM!

Godzilla suddenly explodes from his rocky tomb letting Gorsa have it with his red fire again! It doesn't go through him like it did before but it's force does start pushing him back, to add to it Godzilla starts sending off one nuclear pulse after another each one more intense than the last as well as augmenting his radioactive beam. Gorsa tries to struggle against it but is eventually pushed into the ravine wall and pinned down, Godzilla begins to walk toward him now continuing the barrage. Gorsa meanwhile concentrates hard summoning raw power from the new wellspring of energy within him, until he is finally able to utilize his new and improved shockwave attack!

BOOOM!

The mere concussion force of the blast sends Buffy and Dende flying back from the ravine's edge and landing hard! When they clear the cobwebs and scramble to their feet they rush over back to where they were standing. They look down to see an unharmed Gorsa walking towards a dazed Godzilla who is just now picking himself up off the ground. Once he gets within arms' reach Gorsa unloads a terrible beating, knocking the kaiju king this way and that pounding and brutalizing him beyond all reason. Godzilla having exausted all other options decides to bring forth his ultimate attack, the nuclear cataclysm! The same force that he used when Gamera had hit him with the mana beam in their previous battle! Dende knows what is to come and quicklly teleports himself and Buffy out of the area. Gorsa however doesn't realize what's about to happen until it is too late!

KABOOM!

A mushroom cloud practically surges up from Godzilla's body as he summons the incredible attack! When the smoke clears the mauled and mutilated bodies of both monsters are lying motionless on the ground. Back at Kami's Lookout, where Dende had taken himself and Buffy they continue watching the events unfolding. Then slowly but surely Godzilla rises as he regenerates his injuries.

"Is that it? Did he beat him?" Buffy stammers excitedley.

The answer unfortunately is no as Gorsa then rises as well also recovering from the blast!

"Oh my god." Buffy says in a defeated tone.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Borgos laughs.

Godzilla had played his trump card, but luck is not with him on this night. Gorsa had taken everything that Godzilla could dish out and then some and now...it was his turn! Gorsa unleashes his own breath beam as he never has before with all his incredible new power behind it! Godzilla brings forth his energy barrier in an attempt to shield himself but Gorsa's beam completely obliterates it! As it hits Godzilla staggers but holds his ground trying to move against the energy torrent. Gorsa continues to hold it upon him engulfing Godzilla in a burning green tsunami of energy! As the onslaught continues Gorsa can see Godzilla's body or more precisely his G-cells struggling to keep up with the damage that is being done! Gorsa then begins to shudder and shake violently as he summons even more power. His body begins to course and ripple with energy as green lightning crackles all about his body, it is then that his beam intensifies to a level that shouldn't have even been possible! Pieces of Godzilla's skin begin to slowly but surely peel off in layers as Buffy and Dende look on in horror!

"We have to do something, he's getting killed out there!" Buffy drones.

"There is nothing we can do my dear, if Godzilla fails...then the world is finished." Dende mourns.

Godzilla has now fallen to his knees, the hide that once covered his body is gone, Buffy suddenly remembers what Gorsa looked like after he had tried to avert Gamera's chest beam and almost vomits all over again. What was worse is that Gorsa wasn't stopping there, he was going to keep going until there was nothing left!

"Oh, happy day, hap, hap, hap, happy days are here again!" Borgos sings maniacally witnessing what is sure to be Godzilla's death.

"...so...this is it? This is how it ends?" Buffy says forlornly in disbelief as tears begin to stream down her face.

Dende himself had fallen to his knees as well stricken with grief and sorrow, he was supposed to be the guardian of the earth and he could see now that he had failed...all was lost. But just then a bright white glow suddenly appears in the clouds above.

"What is that?" Buffy asks as her and Dende look up.

As it descends out of the clouds into view the light becomes so bright and blinding that Buffy and Dende have to look away from it.

"What is this?" Borgos ponders taking notice of it as well.

Gorsa sees it too having finally relinquished his attack as he withdraws his beam also unable to look directly at the light. By now Godzilla's body lie mangled and motionless on the ground, mutilated almost beyond recognition. The light comes down and hovers directly over Godzilla's body. Everyone simply looks on in awe not knowing what to say or think. As the brilliant luminescence comes to rest on the ground behind Godzilla's body it begins to take shape. The light uncurls into what looks to be flowing fabric, suddenly a pair of hands can be seen and eventually a head as well as it rises to a vertical position. The final form appears to be that of a very fair skinned beautiful woman with long flowing blond hair, her body still radiates a bright glow that continues to make it difficult to look directly at her.

"W-wh-what?..." Buffy stutters trying to the find words to describe what she is seeing but cannot.

Dende is completely speechless as Borgos meanwhile looks on warily. Gorsa tilts his head sideways in a confused fashion as the beautiful figure kneels down next to Godzilla's body. As she does so she begins to gently caress the saurian's body. Gorsa screams out an angry roar disgruntled by this being's interruption but she pays him no mind whatsoever. Annoyed beyond compare Gorsa decides to attack as he unleashes his terrible breath beam once again!

"No!" Buffy yells out.

But when the beam reaches her it seems to break apart and go around both her and Godzilla! Growing angrier Gorsa tries again but again it does nothing! Trying a third time he summons all the power he has within him and releases it with explosive force! As he had done before he concentrates it and holds it on them relentlessly, but when he finally stops they are both completely unscathed! Gorsa's eyes bulge as he shakes his head disbelievingly! All the while she goes on petting and rubbing on Godzilla not even looking up in Gorsa's direction who has now started walking toward them.

"B- but h-how is that possible?" Buffy mummers to herself.

Eventually he is standing over both of them staring down at them hatefully, still she pays him no attention of any kind. You could cut the tension and silence with a knife, the silence is ended when Gorsa extends his razor claws. In that instant the woman's head snaps up looking directly at Gorsa as an incredible energy blast suddenly reels from her body that sends Gorsa flying! After that she looks back down at Godzilla placing a hand on the side of his face and the other on his chest. It is then that she speaks...

"Rise from the ashes king of all monsters, and strike this abomination down...in the name of God!"

KABOOM!

With a blinding flash of light and a clap of thunder Godzilla surges back to life his eyes suddenly glowing pure white! His wounds completely heal as his body regenerates! He rises with an earthshaking roar, incredible new power coursing through his veins as the angelic figure rises behind him with her arms outstretched! Gorsa meanwhile has finally steadied himself and looks up at the newly rejuvenated kaiju king just in time to get a taste of his newfound power!

KABLAM!

With one blast of Godzilla's flame the entire left side of Gorsa's body from the waist up is blasted away! Gorsa goes down hard with a shriek but is already regenerating, as he gets back up he is hit again this time losing the entire right side of his rib cage! He begins to regenerate that damage as well but is clearly stunned and shocked by Godzilla's new strength. The benevolent being begins to rise back up into the clouds as Buffy and Dende look on in mesmerized shock. Not wanting to play the sitting duck anymore Gorsa unfolds his wings and flies straight at Godzilla, but when he hits him it's like hitting a brick wall as he bounces off harmlessly! He gets back up just in time to take a crippling punch to the chest, Gorsa can feel his sternum shatter upon impact! With mind numbing speed Godzilla attacks with a ferocity unmatched as bones are broken and splintered, organs torn and ruptured! Gorsa tries to fight back but now it is he who is clearly outmatched! Trying to buy time to regenerate Gorsa begins another beam exchange, but that too proves useless as the energy arcs off in different directions upon striking Godzilla's body. Godzilla's beams however have quite a different effect as he begins to decimate Gorsa all over again, eventually a barely intact Gorsa sits on one knee pushing his healing abilities to the limit!

"H-he's gonna do it! He's going to win!" Buffy screams.

"Yes, the creator himself has now ordained this!" Dende proclaims with joy.

But there is one other who is not nearly so happy...

"No! No! No! No! No! What the hell is going on?" Borgos bellows beginning to break and throw things in a rage on board his ship.

As Gorsa tries to rise Godzilla brings his power to its apex as his entire body begins to glow, his dorsal plates sheathed in white blazing fire! At the last possible second the mortally wounded Gorsa lunges but Godzilla heaves back releasing an incredible energy beam from his chest that strikes Gorsa dead on! As it burns into him it begins to ravage his body in such a manner that his powers of regeneration cannot hope to keep up! Gorsa couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it! He had finally escaped from Hell only to be destroyed yet again! Gorsa manages to let out one final roar before the enveloping power wave disintegrates him completely! After this Godzilla finally stops and all is quiet again. At long last...Gorsa...was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Borgos wails in despair falling to his knees.

"Yes, yes, yes he did it!" Buffy squeals jumping over to Dende and hugging him who is more than happy to do the same.

Godzilla roars his triumph up into the heavens as the benevolent power he had just used dissipates returning him back to normal. Buffy looks at the kaiju king with a great sense of joy, pride, and at long last ease as she finally realizes that it is over. Gorsa was dead, but at what price? Buffy's smile fades as she thinks of this as does Dende. But just then they have another sudden visitor as Kabitokai appears out of thin air next to them! Buffy jumps, startled at his arrival.

"Kabitokai, what are you doing here?" Dende asks.

"We have monitored this terrible battle from the planet of the Kais', we know of your losses and your pain. I am here to help."

"How?" Dende asks as Buffy watches silently.

"The dragonballs." Kabitokai says.

"It sounds good in theory my friend but some of those that have been killed cannot be wished back by the dragonballs."

"Not the Earth dragonballs perhaps but what about the Namekian dragonballs." Kabitokai tells him.

"But that shouldn't be possible, it breaks every natural law to be able to use dragonballs on any planet but the one they come from." Dende explains.

"It's funny you should say that..." Kabitokai starts to say as suddenly appearing before all of themin the sky above in all its massive glory is Porunga the great Namekian dragon!

Buffy's jaw practically hits the ground at the very sight of the beast while Godzilla stares inquisitively.

"H-how is this possible?" Says a stunned Dende.

"Myself and some of my brethren traveled to New Namek and asked your people to summon their dragon. Once they did our first wish was to be able to use the Namekian dragonballs on Earth, the second wish was for him to come here, the rest Dende I will leave to you." Kabitokai finishes.

With happy tears upon his face Dende invokes the ancient Namekian language to ask Porunga a third and final wish. To restore all the heroes who had fought valiantly and died at the hands of Gorsa.

"I will grant your final wish." Porunga rumbles his voice echoing across the landscape.

With one brief flash of light in Porunga's eyes all the defenders that had been killed by Gorsa suddenly reappear next to Buffy, Dende, and Kabitokai!

"Oh my God!" Buffy stammers with tears in her eyes as he rushes up to her friends in one massive group hug.

At that moment on Infant Island the Cosmos experience a sudden psychic power surge as they suddenly realize that the Undertaker and Kane have been brought back to life!

"They're alive!" They exclaim as Mya's head abruptly snaps in their direction as she hears them speak.

Back in Nevada the scene is a happy one.

"W-what happened, I thought we were dead!" Xander exclaims.

"We were." Giles says.

"Yes, but they brought you back!" Buffy cries pointing over in the direction of Kabitokai and Dende.

"Them... and him." Buffy goes on feeling a little awe struck again looking up at the namekian dragon who then quietly disappears saying...

"The wishes have been granted, and now...farewell."

"So were not dead anymore, oh goody! Wait, where is Anya?" Xander asks worriedly.

"Sleeping peacefully back at the Summers home, she is fine." The Undertaker answers.

Just then little Stitch comes running out of nowhere, he jumps up into Buffy's arms and starts licking her in the face.

"We've... missed a lot haven't we." Wesley says watching the dragon disappear.

"Yes, I'll explain later. Right now it's just so good to have you all back!" Buffy says.

"Kabitokai, Dende! Shoulda known you two you would have something to do with this!" Goku blurts out.

"You used the Namekian dragonballs to bring us back didn't you, otherwise me, Kakorott and God knows who else should not have been able to come back." Says Vegeta.

"What about Gorsa?" The Undertaker asks.

Buffy just points out to where Godzilla is standing only now he has started to walk away.

"I see." The Undertaker says a sly grin appearing on his face as his brother Kane walks up beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Gamera meanwhile stands nearby watching his old adversary depart, today Godzilla had earned a respite but Gamera would seek him out again very soon. Of that there could be no doubt.

"Hey look, Godzilla. Cool." Angel says nonchalantly.

"Well now, looks like we missed one bloody good rumble." Spike admits also watching Godzilla stride off as was everyone else.

Just then though someone else suddenly appears...Dehoffrin.

"Well well, wasn't that just dandy, haven't had that much fun in centuries." He says laughingly as everyone else eyes him with disgust.

"This was your fault...you brought Gorsa back. You're responsible for all of this!" Buffy snarls seething with anger.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But you have to admit, it was allot of fun." He says with a malicious tone in his voice.

Buffy begins to take an angry step towards Dehoffrin when he speaks again.

"What? What are you possibly going to do to me slayer?" Dehoffrin says smugly cutting Buffy off before she can say anything.

"Not her...me." A voice suddenly says behind Dehoffrin.

He spins around just in time to take the full brunt of a palm blast from Vegeta completely eviscerating him!

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but I thought that was pretty damn entertaining." Gunn retorts.

"Here here." Willow says.

"Can we go home now?" Fred asks.

"I don't know about anybody else but I'm starved." Goku blurts out.

"How can we ever thank you?" Buffy says walking up to Kabitokai and Dende.

"It is not necessary my dear, warriors from this planet have fought to save our people in the past. As far as we are concerned we are merely returning the favor." Dende says looking over at Kabitokai who nods in silent agreement.

"Besides, if it weren't for Godzilla and a little angelic assistance none of this would even matter." Kabitokai confesses.

"Isn't it a little unusual for the forces of light to get this directly involved?" Buffy inquires.

"True, but the forces of darkness have either bent or outright broken the rules of the eternal struggle so many times that I'm guessing someone finally decided it was time for a little tit for tat. And Godzilla became the supreme conduit for their power." Dende explains.

Everyone present considers this and looks back out in the direction that Godzilla was walking now hardly visible on the horizon illuminated by the glow of his dorsal spines against the night sky.

"Where do you think he'll go?" Buffy asks walking up beside the Undertaker.

"Who knows, Godzilla will go where he wants and do what he wants regardless of the circumstances." Taker says.

"Was he ever truly evil?" Buffy asks.

"No... just misunderstood..." Taker answers.

Buffy nods, now there was a subject she knew about all too well. But on this day he had saved the world, even if he didn't realize it. He wasn't a murderer, or a destroyer. He was a defender, and on this day he had indeed proven that he was without question...the undisputed king of all monsters.

Sometime later back in Sunnydale ...

"Well, it'll be dawn soon. We better get going." Angel tells Buffy and her friends as he and his crew prepare to depart.

"Don't be such a stranger, you can visit during times when there isn't a big bad evil or an approaching apocalypse you know." Buffy tells him.

"We'll remember that." Wesley says with a smile as Buffy gives Angel and then the rest of them a big hug.

As they leave Buffy and her friends turn their attention to Goku and Vegeta.

"Thank you for your help, you and so many others died trying to stop Gorsa. I don't know what to say." She tells them.

"It's alright Buffy, we did what we felt we needed to just as you did." Goku says extending his hand for a handshake which Buffy accepts gladly.

"From one warrior to another, it was an honor to fight by your side slayer." Vegeta proclaims shaking Buffy's hand as well.

"Same here." She answers.

"Well, you all take care of yourselves. See you around." Goku says waving to all of them as both he and Vegeta instant transmission out of sight.

Buffy then turns her attention to Gamera who is standing nearby staring off into space.

"... I never did get to thank you for saving my life before." Buffy says walking up to him making reference to when she was pinned down by Adam.

Gamera merely nods not really looking at her.

"You know, someone like you could fit in this town really well. I mean if you're tired trying to avoid humans all the time. You may have a bad attitude, but I know you're not evil. Honestly you kinda remind me of Godzilla in a lot of ways."

Gamera finally turns to look at her as he snorts disapprovingly, did she just compare him to Godzilla? Outrageous. Getting the gist of Gamera's response Buffy smiles trying to stifle a laugh.

"I don't think he found that too amusing." The Undertaker says as both he and Kane walks up behind her.

That having been said Gamera turns and begins to walk away.

"So, you think he'll stick around?" Buffy asks Taker.

"Who knows? But I suppose anything is possible." The Undertaker answers.

"You think you'll stick around?" Buffy asks him.

"Thanks, but me and Kane have other places to be." The Undertaker tells her.

"You know you're always welcome." Buffy says as she extends her hand to the deadman.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You and your brother." Buffy says shaking the Undertaker's hand and then Kane's as well.

"Fare thee well slayer, until we meet again." The Undertaker says stepping back.

He then opens a dimensional gate and after one more glance both he and Kane step through and vanish. All that left was little Stitch who now stood at Buffy's feet. As he looks up at her she kneels down and rubs the top of his head.

"And you...of everyone here I think you got the best licks in on Gorsa. I really don't know anything about you or where you come from aside from your name. But in any case, thank you too little Stitch." Buffy says scratching behind Stitch's ears causing him to utter what his vocal cords would pass for a purr.

"If not for the intervention of Goku's supernatural friends, we would all be dead. Life has a funny way of working things out sometimes." Giles says.

"That it does." Buffy replies continuing to pet Stitch.

"You know Buffy, that through life or death we are here for you always." Xander tells her as Giles, Willow, Anya, and Spike all nod their agreement.

"Ohana..." Stitch says suddenly.

"What?" Buffy questions.

"Ohana...means...family. And you have good family." Stitch explains as everyone else listens intently.

"Yes...that I do." Buffy says with a smile full of pride as she looks at all her friends who nod and smile back.

"Well, Stitch have to go home now." He says.

"You know, Dawn would just love it if you came home with me." Buffy admits with a grin.

"Thank you...but I already have family, and they need me." Stitch tells her as he gives her a warm hug and then scurries off into the night.

Stitch would go back to where he crashed his ship, and once he repaired it he would go back home.

"Okay, how about we all go home and catch some zs'." Buffy says restlessly.

"Yes, a week long coma sounds good right about now." Xander agrees.

"Are you kidding, that's not nearly going to be long enough." Willow moans.

"What about you Giles?" Buffy asks.

"I'm afraid I have some business to attend to back in London, I might as well get going." He says.

"Okay, but feel free to drop in any time." Buffy says giving Giles a hug.

"You can come home with me, I'll be more than happy to drive you to the airport." Willow says to Giles.

"Thank you Willow." He responds.

As they all start to head for home Buffy walks up alongside Willow.

"I'm really proud of you you know, you managed to use your power without losing control."

"Maybe, but it still didn't matter. I didn't stop Gorsa." Willow relents.

"What doesn't matter is whether you won or lost, it's that you saved my life that matters." Buffy tells her as Willow smiles and blushes.

The two of them then stop and give each other a big hug, after that Willow and Giles depart as she turns her attention to Spike.

"You're awfully quiet." Buffy says.

"What? Oh yea, well I guess being turned to dust and suddenly being brought back will do that to you." He says eliciting a small snicker from Buffy.

It is quiet for a few more moments until...

"Listen...uh Buffy, a-about what happened and the things I said right before I got dusted I-"

"Spike don't, it's okay." Buffy says interrupting him.

"Well, maybe you think so but I still just want to say that I know I had no right to take advantage of you in your prone position like I did. I know it's no secret how I feel about you but that's no excuse." He says as they both continue walking.

"... it's alright William."

"I feel like a total...wait a minute. Y-you called me William...why?" He asks.

"Because, Spike died the day you got your soul back... so now your name is William again. You're not the same person you used to be, it's taken me a long time to see it but I do now. You're not evil anymore William you are what you were meant to be from the beginning before you were turned. " Buffy tells him as they both stop and face one another.

"I know there is still a monster inside of me. All I can ever be is who I am, good, bad, or ugly. And I also know that I'm not anything like Angel or Riley." Spike says with a frown.

"...You don't have to be." She says.

"So do I stand even a ghost of a chance?"

"I guess only time will tell." Buffy speaks with a warm smile as they walk along.

"Time eh, well that's fine...I ain't gettin any older." Spike says with a mischievous grin.

Back on Infant Island...

As the Undertaker and Kane reappear Mya rushes up to Kane jumping into his arms as Mothra chirps and squeals happily as she circles in the sky above. Mya then gives the Undertaker a big hug as well before literally tackling his brother again!

"It is good to see you again." The Cosmos say with tears of joy.

"Thank you, it is good to be back in the living breathing world again." He answers with a slight grin.

"Let us hope that this time Gorsa has been vanquished once and for all." The Undertaker proclaims.

Epilogue.

Far from Earth's orbit now Borgos fumes with rage aboard his ship. How could this have happened, his plan was supposed to have been full proof. Gorsa could have and would have wiped the Earth clean if not for the battle with Godzilla at the end! And then watching a pair of mystical beings bring everyone back that Gorsa had killed was mortifying! After Gorsa had been destroyed and all the heroes restored he realized his quest was lost and thusly departed. This was perhaps the most crushing defeat he had ever suffered, but did that mean he was going stop? No way in Hell! He would persevere as he has in the past, one day soon he would return to Earth. And when that day comes he swears that he will not fail again, indeed vengeance would be his. Borgos watches as the Earth grows gradually smaller on his viewscreen as his ship leaves the solar system.

"Soon...very soon."

_"Break in the sun till the sun breaks down, and death shall have no dominion."_

-Dylan Thomas

THE END


End file.
